


The 103

by QueenofNerds21



Series: The 100 Life [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Aunties/ Uncles, Protective Bellamy Blake, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: Set during Season 1Clarke knew Bellamy briefly up on the Ark but what happens when she finally sees a glimpse of the boy she knew beneath the cold face Bellamy Blake on Earth. A night together leads to an unexpected pregnancy on top of running a camp full of teenagers and the threat of war behind every corner. Follows cannon of season 1, the only differences is to the time line on that season.





	1. Earth Kills

After Clarke left Wells, she knew what she had to do. For over a year now, she believed that Wells was the reason she was in prison and why her father died. Oh, how she was wrong, how could she have been so blind to her mother ’s actions that she didn’t see the truth. Abby always put the council first on the Ark but enough to turn her own husband in? The thought alone sickened Clarke as she made her way across camp to the main tent ....  Bellamy’s tent.

As much as she wanted to deny knowing the boy, not even acknowledging each other the whole time on Earth , today she saw the boy she once knew. Clarke meet him 5 months before she was sent to prison while he was on Guard duty at the Hospital. She would be lying if she hadn’t felt a connection to him in that time especially when they started hanging out during night shifts when nothing else was happening on the hospital floor. They talked and she felt even then that he was hiding something from her; she just never thought it was a sister. Bellamy had plagued her mind during her incarceration and since he neither said anything since being on Earth, Clarke had convinced herself that he had forgotten about over those 12 months she was in prison. The Bellamy she meet on Earth wasn’t the same boy she meet all that time ago but today with Atom she saw a glimmer of that old boy. Maybe just maybe he was still in there somewhere. 

Clarke didn’t even think to announce herself  before she stormed into the tent; luckily Bellamy didn’t have any  _ guests _ that night.

“Help yourself Princess,” Bellamy  sniped from where he sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

“Jasper is alive,” she replied simply, “he shouldn’t be causing any more complaints .”

“Good, that’s good,” he whispered and it wasn’t till then that Clarke noticed that Bellamy’s eyes where slightly red a clear sign he had been crying.

Clarke hesitated before sitting down next to him on the bed and softly asking, “ We did the right thing with Atom. Octavia will understand .”

“O is many things at the minute but she is not understanding. We were sent down here to die. Atom knew that , he should have listened to instructions,” Bellamy said slipping back into the stone appearance of someone who didn’t care. 

She sighed as she looked upon the young man. He had done everything for his sister but at what cost to himself ? Had he really turned so cold hearted in the last year . “Where is the boy that brought my food at one in the morning  during  a bad shift ? ” 

Bellamy laugh startled her  and he looked upon her with an unreadable expression , “So the princess does remember? We have been here for four days and now you acknowledge this?!”

Clarke was confused, she thought he had forgotten her not the other way around, “You thought I forgot you? I thought you forgot me!”

“How could I forget you,” Bellamy sighed as he looked upon her with a gentle smile , “You’re the only reason  I did night shifts but  then  you got arrested . ”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “I knew the Ark was dying, they couldn’t let that get out to the public. If I remember  correctly , they only have one more year before it fails.”

“And here I thought you stole medical equipment or something,” Bellamy joked trying to lighten the situation.

“What about you?  I knew you hide something from me but a sister , that I didn’t not expect.”

“That was the point,” he sighed,  “She was arrested just two weeks after you were.”

“I never knew, been in isolation since  D ay  O ne. I unfortunately didn’t get to hear all the gossip.”

“I know.”

“You knew?”

“Who did you think slid you chalk through your door ?”

“I assumed it was my mother ,” Clarke admitted with a sad smile, “It was you the whole time ?”

“For the first six months, then I  got moved to cleaning corridors so I paid a guard off to slip it to you once a week.”

“Thank you.” Even though it didn’t seem enough she didn’t know what else  to say . D rawing had been her life line in her cell and it had been because of him.

A silence fell between them, neither knowing where they stood now. It seemed the situation had shifted; they were no longer opposing leaders but something different now. At the same time , they weren’t the people they first meet and they had to learn the new dynamics.

Clarke sighed as looked down at her wrist band, she wanted her mother to pay for what she had done. Without a second thought she held her wrist out to  Bellamy, “Remove it!”

Bellamy looked upon with shock, “What about letting the Ark know it’s safe , what about your mother?”

“My mother killed my father.”

“But Wells-”

“Lied”

“This is  g oing to  hurt princess.”

Bellamy took her in for a second before reaching for his knife. He went to ask her again if she was sure but stopped when he saw her determined  look in her eyes . Of course , her mother was the reason her father was killed, why she went to prison and she also sent her own daughter to  E arth. If Clarke wanted her mother to pay, he would help her do so. Placing his knife at the latch, Bellamy applied enough pressure that it would be forced apart and as soon as the device fell into his  lap , he placed a rag over her wound. Although the device only had 3 rods pressed into the skin, he remembered that they bleed like hell for a minute or two. He didn’t even realise he held it to her skin and cradled her hand long after it had stopped bleeding. 

Today, Bellamy had been reminded of the hard - working medical  intern  that was Clarke. Even back on the Ark she didn’t act privileged and she certainly didn’t down here. He felt himself slipping back into the heart following man his mother wanted him to be, Clarke pulled back the man he thought had died over a year ago. 

“I think it stopped bleeding Bellamy, ” Clarke whispered when she noticed he had gotten lost in thought.

“You are the medic aren’t you Princess,” Bellamy snide covering up his thought.

Clarke sighed when  s he heard his new personality, “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t  hide behind that mask .”

“I don’t know what you are on about Princess,” Bellamy joked  and  he made a gesture for her to leave but she didn’t budge instead cupped his cheek forcing him to look into her eyes. 

“Where is the man that Aurora raised you to be?” Upon hearing his mother’s name, Bellamy couldn’t help but let his mask slip and  sigh into Clarkes hold causing her to smile in return, “There he is .”

“Clarke what are you doing ?”

She didn’t reply to him, scared that her voice would betray her but , in that moment,  she didn’t think with her head. She acted on what she wanted, not with brains but with heart. Clarke slowly leant forward her eyes darting behind the hazel orbs of Bellamy’s  eyes  and his lips until she was just millimetres away before she swallowed her fear and connected their lips together. 

Their lips only touched for a brief second before Bellamy pulls back staring into her eyes in shock. “Dam n  it, Clarke,” he whisper ed before reconnecting their lips in a frenzy of lust and passion as they clung together.

Time slips away from them as hands start to roam  and clothes start to be thrown across the tent and just before they are about to remove their final items Bellamy pull ed back  and Clarke stare d  up in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing but if I remember correctly you  drunkenly admitted to me once you had never  and since you have been in isolation all this time…Just , are you sure Clarke ?”

“Bell, just shut up and kiss me.”

“ Anything for you princess .”


	2. Murphy’s Law

Two months had gone by since that night but everything had changed since then. As Clarke had lost herself with Bellamy her oldest friend had been murdered, his body was never recovered but after a week of searching they knew he was dead. Bellamy had feared it was who ever had attacked Jasper when they first arrived and had spent the two months preparing for a fight. The camp was nearly at fully functioning levels, hunting parties has been established, guard duties in place and a wall was starting to surround the camp. 

The dropship had become the medical base and Bellamy’s tent had become the main base of operation that both he and Clarke worked out off. Tents had been adapted to better house people and make shift bed had been created. In the long run, Clarke could see huts being made and a proper village be created but right now they were focused on protection and feeding themselves. Clarke knew the threat outside was very real but the cause of Wells’ death she believed lived within their very walls. 

Clarke and Bellamy hadn’t repeated that night since, they hadn’t even talked to work out what they were even but nearly every night Bellamy would find Clarke passed out in his bed wrapped in furs and he would happily join her each time. They had learned more about each other, began to understand the people they were now and formed and uneasy leadership if you will. 

The dropship was where Clarke spent most of her days tending to injuries and burns that came about from daily tasks. These tasks were simple for adults but a bunch of teenagers was another story and Clarke had to remind Bellamy of this each time he grew frustrated with their work pace. 

“Hey Clarke,” Octavia called out as she entered the dropship. Clarke had felt herself become close to the girl in the last weeks and understood why Bellamy made it his mission to keep her safe, she really was naïve to something in the world. 

“How can I help you O?” Very few people got away with calling her that but Octavia happily allowed Clarke to do so, “You don’t look injured?” 

“I’ve just got a question or kind of a favour to ask,” Octavia admitted as she sat down on her stole to Clarke’s left, “but first you okay? Bellamy said you’ve been throwing up for a few weeks now.” 

“Of course, he did. Your brother is too protective at times,” Clarke sighed, “I’m fine. I probably eat some bad meat or something.” 

“Humm if you are sure so how are you and my brother?” 

“What do you mean? We’re just friends.” 

“That share a tent together! You honestly telling me nothing is going on between you?” 

“What this favour you need?” Clarke sighed, she’d been getting this question for months now and not just off Octavia either, the camp was full of rumours about them. She knew she should have her own tent but at the same time she couldn’t help herself returning to Bellamy’s each night. 

“What do you use to help with you know, monthly occurrences?” Octavia asked knowing she wouldn’t have her other questions answered, “I don’t want to repeat what I did last month.” 

‘Oh’ Clarke thought, now she thinks about it she hadn’t had her cycle since coming to Earth. She just assumed it was impacted due to their poor diets, it didn’t occur to her that other girls had had theirs. 

“Sorry O,” Clarke quickly shook her head, “Scraps of old cloths is all I can offer. I have to keep back the limited medical supplied for an emergency.” 

“Ugh fine but Bell better let me go to the river to bathe then.” 

“I’ll talk to him for you.” 

Clarke missed the smirk that Octavia sent her as she left the dropship, too consumed by her own thoughts. Missed cycles, sickness and she would be lying if she didn’t think she was more tired lately. Radiation poisoning maybe but other would be experiencing it and would have started a lot sooner than this. The only other option was, no she couldn’t be. 

“I’ve got to go!” Clarke called out to her two interns she had been training in medical situations. She ran through the camp to Bellamy’s tent ignoring the confused looks she received from Monty and Jasper who were working on the food prep station. 

Bellamy was leant over the table in his tent that they used for meeting glancing over plans to create sentry posts along the wall for better guard watches. He didn’t expect Clarke to come bursting into his tent out of breath and pale. 

“What’s wrong, did something happen?” Bellamy asked as he guided her towards the bed to sit down. 

As Clarke realised, she was been guided to the bed she pulled back and started pacing the tent, “Nothing is wrong per say. It's just, well, God how do I say this?” 

“Hey Princess, you got me worried here, just tell me what’s wrong?” 

“You’re going to a hate me.” 

Bellamy was shocked to hear her words let alone a stray tear escape her eye, “Clarke, I won’t hate you, never could just tell me what’s wrong please?” 

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out and her heart broke when she watched him freeze in shock and fall silent, “See you hate me now! I didn’t plan for this to happen and I don’t expect anything, I jus-” 

Clarke’s words were cut off as Bellamy pressed his lips urgently to hers in order to stop her rambling. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispered out breath as they pull apart. 

“I don’t hate you Clarke. I’m shocked yes, I didn’t expect this but,” Bellamy paused as he gingerly placed his palm against her flat stomach, “That’s our baby in there.” 

Octavia’s and Jaspers voice rang out as they called out for Bellamy as they got closer to the tent, “We’ll talk later,” Bellamy promised before moving to other side of the table to avoid suspicion. 

“Octavia what is it?” Clarke asked as the pair ran into the tent slamming down two items onto the table; a type of knife and a clear plastic bag containing decomposing fingers. 

“Where did you find this?” Bellamy demanded. 

“A little way out of camp,” O replied, “We were doing some exercise like Clarke advised when Jasper feel down and saw them amongst the rocks.” 

“It’s Wells,” Clarke interrupted with little emotion, “the radiation in the soil must have slowed the decomposition down but the skin tone, that’s definitely Wells.” 

“We thought the same thing,” Jasper informed them. 

Clarke shook her head and moved to pick up the knife, “This knife was made from metal of the dropship.” 

“What do you mean?” Jasper asked. 

“Who else knows about this?” Bellamy asked ignoring Jasper. 

“No one, we brought it straight here,” Octavia answered. 

“Clarke,” Jasper demanded. 

She sighed, “It means the grounders didn’t kill Wells, it was one of us.” 

“So, there is a murder in the camp,” Jasper concluded paling at the news. 

“There is more than one murder in this camp,” Bellamy replied having a point, “this isn’t news! We need to keep this quiet.” 

Clarke made her way around the table to leave but Bellamy stood in her way, “Get out of my way Bellamy!” 

“Think about this! Look at what we have achieved: the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us.” 

“Good for you, you mean,” Clarke snapped, “keep people afraid and they will work for you. Is that it?” 

“Yeah that’s it!” Bellamy snapped back, “The Grounders are still out there, we do need to keep working. And what you going to do? Step out there and ask whose knife that?!” 

“Oh really, JM, John Murphy,” she replied holding the knife up, “the people have a right to know.” 

Bellamy gripped her arm as she made a move to leave again, “Think about this princess, you go accusing Murphy he isn’t going to react well to it!” 

Clarke knew what he meant to say, the message was clear. Murphy was dangerous especially with her new conditions, “I’m a big girl Bellamy. I can look after myself.” 

Bellamy sighed as he watched her storm out and straight over to Murphy. He knew he didn’t have a choice but to follow her and back her up. None of them knew it would lead to a full-blown mob out for Murphy’s head. 

It didn’t take long for the camp to turn against the man who made their lives hell at time. Within minutes Murphy had been tied up, beaten and was now nearly hanging from a rope. Clarke instantly regretted her words; she didn’t want death, only justice. 

“Stop this!” She screamed against Bellamy’s hold on her who was ensuring she was pushed around in the mob, “They’ll listen to you!” 

“Bellamy do it!” someone yelled out before the chanting started. 

“I know you aren’t a killer,” Clarke pleaded to him before whispering so no one would hear over the shouting, “our child doesn’t come from a killer.” 

Clarke hoped it would have the right effect on Bellamy but instead it just reminded him of the dangerous situation they lived in. He needed to appear strong so he could lead so that he could protect her. 

“Don’t,” she screamed but it was too late, Bellamy kicked the stole out from under Murphy and the crown screamed. 

“How could you!” Clarke demanded pushing against Bellamy’s hold. 

“This is on you Princess! You should have kept your mouth shut!” 

“Stop!” Charlotte called out from the group as Finn tried to hold her back, “Murphy didn’t kill Wells. I did.” 

Clarke didn’t even process the words properly before she moved to cut Murphy down but Bellamy had already done so. Bellamy quickly picked Charlotte up and took her and Clarke back to Camp. They managed to take refuge in his tent where they and Finn tried to come up with a plan to save her from Murphy. Clarke had to watch hopelessly as Bellamy was knocked out by Murphy and they had to run straight to bunker; she just hoped that Bellamy would be okay but right now she had two children to protect; her own included. 

Charlotte was determined to turn herself in and it didn’t take her long to lose Clarke and Finn. However, when Bellamy found her, he was just as determined to keep her safe until he finally got the upper hand on her and held her against his chest. 

“I won’t leave you!” he promised as he carried her though the forest and away from the camp members. That was until they were trapped at a cliff edge, with no other way to go. 

“You can’t take us all down Bellamy,” Murphy taunted edging closer. 

“Maybe not but I can protect her from you,” Bellamy replied pushing Charlotte further behind him. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke called out in slight relief, “stop, this has gone too far. Just calm down, we will talk about this.” 

Murphy watched her for a second before grabbing her and holding a knife to her throat, “I am not listening to you talk!” 

“Murphy,” Bellamy growled as he took a step forward. 

“Don’t hurt her,” Charlotte pleaded to them. 

“Okay I’ll make you a deal; if you come with me right now, I will let her go.” 

“Don’t do it Charlotte,” Clarke called repeatedly as Charlotte thought against Bellamy’s hold on her. 

“No, I have to.” 

“Murphy this isn’t happening!” 

“I can’t let any of you get hurt anymore not because of me,” Charlotte replied as her voice broke, “not after what I did.” 

Clarke’s heart broke as she watched the girl walk backwards of the cliff. “Charlotte!” she screamed as she threw herself on the ground next to Bellamy, “no, no, no, no!” 

Bellamy threw himself on Murphy, punching him till his knuckles bleed, “You killed her!” 

“Bellamy stop this!” Clarke demanded and Bellamy pulled back. 

“He deserves to die!” 

“No, we don’t decide who lives and dies. Not down here.” 

“Dear God if you say the people have the right to decide!” 

“No, no I was wrong!” Clarke replied gripping his arm, “You were right before, it’s dangerous to tell people the truth. If we are going to survive, we can’t live by whatever the hell we want! We need rules.” 

“And who makes those rules,” Bellamy sighed feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“For now, we make the rules,” Clarke replied tightening her grip, “We banish Murphy, we don’t kill him.” 

Bellamy nodded before pulling Murphy to his feet, “If I ever catch you near the camp we will be back here, understand?” 

“As for the four of you, you can go off with him to die or you can come back and follow me. Your choice!” 

Bellamy didn’t wait for their response before walking away back to camp, Clarke following just behind. That night they hosted their first proper meeting with the camp to lay down the new law from now on; fear of banishment destroyed any resistance to their new order. Afterwards Clarke checks in with Monty’s attempt to contact the ark which only leads to fraying every reaming wristband in camp. Finn stormed out of the dropship; Octavia goes to help Jasper which leaves Clarke to find Bellamy. 

When she realised that he is not sat at the campfire there is only one other place he would be and that is his tent. Bellamy is sat with his head in hands on his bed and only moved when Clarke makes a knocking noise on his desk to alert him of her presence. 

“Hey,” she whispered as she sits next to him, “hell of a day.” 

“Clarke I’m sorry,” Bellamy replied reaching out for her hand. 

“I know,” she smiled back sadly, “no one is made to deal with what we have today. You did the right thing in the end.” 

“I couldn’t save Charlotte.” 

“I couldn’t either! It isn’t your fault Bell.” 

“How am I supposed to be a good father after what happened today?” 

“Bellamy,” Clarke sighed putting his hand on her stomach and forcing his eyes to meet hers, “We all made mistakes today and we can do everything in our power to not repeat it. This doesn’t mean you will be a bad father; I think we will be amazing parents in the end.” 

“I hope so,” he replied offering her a gentle smile, “I really didn’t see this coming though Clarke, I am at a loss what to do.” 

“You are happy though, aren’t you?” Clarke asked slightly worried about his response. 

“Yes, Clarke I am happy,” Bellamy replied cupping her cheek, “I have a question though.” 

“Which is?” 

“Will you be my girlfriend Princess?” 

Any other day, Clarke would have complained about the nickname but right now it didn’t seem in be in hatred but something. After the events of the day she knew she shouldn’t be smiling but she couldn’t help herself, “Well since we are going to be parents in a few months, I think that can be arranged.” 

Bellamy felt himself release a small laugh before locking his lips onto hers in a sign of a promise. They were in this together now till the bitter end. “Can I tell Octavia now?” he asked excited to share his news with his sister. 

“I knew you wouldn’t wait long,” Clarke laughed, “we need food first. I’m pregnant and I’ve not eaten today.” 

“Clarke!” Bellamy chided, “You are a medic you know better than that!” 

“I only found out this morning,” she complained, “Your overprotectiveness is going to go into overdrive isn’t?” 

“Oh, you bet it is. That my child in there,” Bellamy smiled as he pulled from the tent. 

Their entwined hands didn’t go unnoticed by the campers that were mingling around the camp fire. Neither did the way Bellamy all put guided Clarke to her seat with strict instructions to sit down and he would get some food. By the time Bellamy retuned with two bits of meat and packets of berries, Octavia had managed to drag Monty and Jasper outside to join them. 

Clarke knew that Octavia sent her a smug smile when Bellamy sat down next to her on the log passed her some food but before O had the chance to make a comment she said, “So O you are the first sibling in 97 years?” 

“Your point Clarke?” Octavia asked slightly annoyed that it was brought up again and also confused. There was definitely something different between them and it was more than what meet the eye. 

“That must be rather exciting,” Clarke smirked at her causing Bellamy to laugh as he watched his girlfriend casually lead the conversation. 

“Have you eaten some weird nuts Clarke?” Monty eyed her suspiciously. 

“Hit your head on something?” Jasper added with equal suspicion. 

Clarke ignored her two friends and focused entirely on Octavia, “How would you like a new title?” 

“New-what?” Octavia coughed on her drink, “I’m very confused what is going on?” 

“Say O,” Bellamy replied taking over, wanting to be the one to actually tell her, “how does first aunty in 97 years sounds?” 

“First aunty but why would- OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT?!” Octavia screamed officially altering the whole camp to their news, saves another camp meeting. O quickly scrambled over the lodge she was sat on and onto the one Clarke was sat on throwing her arms around her, “this is amazing. I knew you two were together. When did this happen? How far along are you? Are you going to be okay, we have no proper medical equipment down here! What if something happens?!” 

“Wow Octavia that was the quickest excited to scared I’ve ever seen,” Clarke smiled at her, “I’m two months along if you must know. In about a month I’ll be in my second trimester which is much safer than right now. And I’m pretty sure Bellamy isn’t going to let anything happen to me.” 

“You have got that right,” Bellamy added placing an arm around her back so his hand laid gently on her still flat stomach. 

“I am going to be an aunty!” Octavia yelled again pulling them both into a hug. 

“We’re going to be uncles!” Monty and Jasper yelled as they joined in the hug causing Clarke to laugh and Bellamy to splutter but remain silent on the matter. They eventually all back off after Clarke jokes that they are squishing the baby much to their horror; the rest of the evening they start a betting pool on the gender of the baby. 

As Clarke watched them, she thought back on the day they experienced. They had lost one of their own today and now they are celebrating over her child, in times like these it hard to dwell on the past and the grief when more is just around the corner. The Grounders were still out there and with winter fast approaching the camp had better prepare for what is to come. 

“You really think we can do this?” Bellamy asked pulling her from her thoughts. 

Clarke wasn’t sure if he meant her pregnancy or leading the camp properly this time either one had the same response, “As long as we are in this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts below


	3. Twilight’s Last Gleaming

Night was the weirdest time of day on Earth; it was the only time of day that the camp fe ll silent these days as even Bellamy knew that building and hunting at night was a recipe for disaster. The main focus of the camp had been gathering, winter was fast approaching and would fully set in in about a month time Clarke had deduced. As long as nothing major happened they should make it through their first winter okay. The clothing they had sent down with wasn’t made for the harsh conditions of winter but with each major killed came more furs so more consideration was being made to save as much skin as possible so that every member had at least one fur to do with what they pleased. 

As the weather started to change, Bellamy made it his mission to ensure that Clarke stayed warm at all times even constructing a manageable fire pit within their tent that added extra warmth in the evening. Clarke also received the first proper fur blanket to be made and it only took a day of fighting  for  her to finally except it. 

The warmth of bed was inviting to Clarke right now but every now and again she found herself sat in a n isolated part of the camp just watching the stars above and every once in a while , the Ark as well. Her mind often wondered lately to her mother up there, she felt many things to that women these days; the further into her pregnancy  she got  the less she could understand why her mother did what she did. She also feared what her mother would think if she knew about her pregnancy , let alone who she was with. 

“Though I would find you here,” Bellamy called out causing Clarke to jump in shock, “you know you shouldn’t be out here this late. You never know when a Grounder could attack!”

“Technically I am still within the wall so I didn’t break any of your rules,” Clarke joked as Bellamy sat down next to her.

“That’s not the point princess and you know it.”

“You worry too much Blake , why don’t you focus on O disappearing from camp for a change?”

“I would but even O is more well behaved , you got to have noticed how she hovers around you?”

Clarke couldn’t help the snort that escaped her throat , the Blake siblings really had taken on this whole pregnancy thing, “And here I hoped she was taking an interest with  medicine.”

“Octavia  going into medicine, only one could hope.”

A comfortable silence fell between them as they looked up at the stairs that surrounded them. Their relationship was a confusing one, at times they acted like they hated each other especially when they argued over the camp and at other times it was like nothing was wrong between them at all. Clarke wondered if they would have gotten together so quickly if she wasn’t pregnant, she had a feeling they eventually would off but did they need to work on themselves first, establish a proper foundation for a relationship to  be built  on? She didn’t know but she did know she wouldn’t change their situation for anything, they would just have to work on their issues together instead off apart.

“It’s so quiet,” Clarke commented leaning into Bellamy’s warmth as he wrapped an arm around her stomach  like he usually did when they are alone.

“Where did you get that shirt?” Bellamy asked running his hand down her arm; he knew one thing about camp , there definitely wasn’t spare clothing lying around.

“Finn brought it back from his bunker, he brought a new top for Octavia as well before you over think it.  L onger selves are better in cold temperatures.”

“Any other useful things there we could share with camp?”

“Then everyone one would find out about it and where would we go next time , we have another Murphy?” Clarke snipped back ; they may be the leaders now but even she wanted a place to run if it all went bad. 

“I won’t  let  anything happen to you,” Bellamy promised tightening his hold slightly on her. He spread one hand wide across her small bump ; Clarke had told him people don’t usually show this early but with the limited diet they had her bump  was  already notice able if you looked closely enough. Although being able to touch her bump made Bellamy smile each time, he feared how small their child would be when they were born; Clarke was already on double rations but even that wasn’t close to calorie intake she was supposed to have. “You’re in your second trimester now.”

“I know,” she smiled placing her hand over his on her bump,  “It’s going to be interesting  few months from now on. ”

“As long as I have you and our child at the end of it, it will be worth it ,” Bellamy replied leaning down to kiss her gently as to confirm what he was saying.

“Bellamy look,” Clarke called pulling back from the kiss. Across the moonlight sky was a shooting beam of light .

“A shooting stair,” Bellamy replied remembering  it from his old lessons, “you should make a wish!”

“What why?”

“It was the thing people use to do a long time ago. I read about it.”

“But it’s just a rock burning up in the atmosphere. Why would that  make your wish come true?”

“Romance killer!”

Clarke leant forward as she watched the star fall closer to earth. The closer it got, the closer to the ground , it became clear it wasn’t a shooting star, “Bellamy that isn’t a shooting star!”

Just as it broke through the atmosphere, Octavia’s voice called out from the  cent re of the camp and the couple went running to find out what was going on.

“There,” Octavia called as the object came into view a few miles out of the camp and was clearly a pod from the Ark.

“They are coming to help us,” someone called out from the background.

“Now we can kick some Grounder ass,” another added.

“Please tell me they brought down some shampoo?”

Clarke watched as Bellamy’s face fell, she knew what he did to get on th e dropship and what was waiting  for him if the Ark ever came down. She just hoped that she could stop it from happening, Bellamy  didn’t deserve punishment after what he’s done on earth.

“It’s too small to be  a  dropship I think it’s a supply pod,” Clarke told him to try and reassure of him, “I’m thinking nutrient packets maybe medical supplies or even a radio?” 

“If it cleared the ridge, it’s probably near the lake,” Miller informed them as they walked towards the tent to form a plan.

“We should get moving, everyone is ready,” Octavia added.

“No one is going anywhere,” Bellamy snapped , “Not while it is dark, it isn’t safe. We’ll head out at first light, pass the word.”

Miller nodded before leaving the tent. 

“Everyone saw this for a hundred miles, what if the  G rounders saw it and get to it first?” Octavia asked questioning her brother ' s idea.

“I said we wait until  sun rise.”

“Bellamy , she has a point, we need those supplies,” Clarke added placing a hand on her bump to exaggerate her point, “What if I went out now ? Grounders are less likely to find just one person.”

“Clarke I’m not allowing you to do this.”

“Why because I’m pregnant,” Clarke snapped causing Octavia to step back, even she didn’t want Clarke to  go  out alone.

“Yes , that is the reason,” Bellamy snapped back before sighing as he took in Clarke’s determined look, “You are go ing to go even if I say no aren’t you.” Clarke just smirked back, “God damn it Clarke why do you have to be like this? Fine but take  S pacewalker with you. I’m following at first light with the hunters!”

“Deal ,” Clarke smiled kissing him on the check before she ran out to find Finn and sneak out of camp. 

Octavia  watched Bellamy for a second as he moved to get everything ready to leave as soon as possible, “So Clarke can do what she wants but I can’t even leave Camp?”

“Clarke would do it anyway, at least this way she has some form of protection .”

“What did you do Bellamy?” Octavia demanded, “why are you so against contacting the Ark?”

“I shot him. I shot Jaha.”

“What?” O whispered.

“I found out they were se nding  you to earth and I couldn’t let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal, do this, kill him and they get me on the dropship. And I did it.”

“You killed the chancellor ?”

“He killed our mother and he locked you up. He deserved it!”

“Does Clarke know?”

“Yes, she didn’t like but she knows why I did it.”

Octavia s lowly nodded her head, she knew how Clarke felt, “I need some time Bell .”

Bellamy just watched as his sister walked out. He never wanted her to find out what he did  and now he had  to live with the consequence of it.

Across the forest, Finn and Clarke maintain a gentle run through the forest as the sun began to rise; Clarke wanted to get their as quick as possible but even after a few minutes she felt light head and needed to slow down. This pregnancy really was doing a number on  her  already weakened body, she just prayed she could find the strength for the remainder of it all. 

“You doing okay?” Finn asked taking in her pale complexion.

“I’m fine,” Clarke snapped back sharply , “should we split up?”

Finn knew Bellamy would kill him if he ever found out but she was right they needed to split up, “You take  the  right , I’ll take  the  left.”

Clarke nodded going down her separate path until she came to a clearing where the pod  had  landed. Half the pod had been ripped of f in the landing and she could cl early  see that it wasn’t supplies inside but a girl. Clarke quickly walked over to the pod just as the mystery girl began to awake.

“I made it?” Raven asked herself looking around.

“Oh my god,” Clarke whispered as she took this new person in .

“Hi,” Raven said bluntly before repeating, “I made it?”

Clarke nodded to her before helping her out of the pod and remove the suit she was wearing . She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Raven take the earth in for the first time.

“I dreamed it would smell like this,” Raven admitted as it began to rain, “is this rain?”

“Welcome home,” Clarke smiled as Finn appeared on the end of the clearing .

“Raven?” Finn yelled before running towards the girl. 

Clarke stared on in confusion as she watched their reunion until it came  apparent , they were together before. She was about to say something before Raven began to sway and Clarke took over attending to her wounds.

“This is  Clarke,” Finn introduced her, “she was on the dropship too.”

“Clarke?  This was all because of your mom.”

“My mom?”

“This was all her plan ; we were trying to come down here together. Oh my god,” Raven suddenly remembered, “the council are voting on whether or not to kill 300 people in  a  weeks' time to save air. They voted today, we have to tell them you are alive!”

Raven ran to the dropship to find her radio among other things were no longer attached, “It must have broken  off in  re-entry.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke calmed her, “we need to get back to camp and talk about this. If we head back  now , we should beat the hunting party being sent out to find us.”

The trio took off into the forest and followed back the route Clarke had memorized these past few months that lead to camp. She knew Bellamy would be against contacting the ark, and she understood why but he would if it saved  his  people.

Just as  the y reached the halfway mark, Clarke spotted a familiar figure walking towards her and smiled, “Hey! So much for waiting till first light.”

Bellamy laughed  in return, “And leave the princess out here with spacewalker .”

“That was your idea,” Clarke smiled before gratefully taking the water Bellamy offered her along with a packet of nuts , “We have an issue! They are getting ready to kill 300 people up on the Ark.”

“What?” Bellamy froze , Clarke had only gone to collect supplies and not come back with this.

“I can guarantee it won’t be council members,” Clarke replied gently hoping to get him on board with contacting the Ark quickly, “ it will be working people, your people.”

“Bellamy!” Finn yelled appearing out of nowhere , “Of course you are out here, where’s the radio?!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about ,” Bellamy snapped back stepping forward in front of Clarke.

“Bellamy Blake?” Raven asked surprised as she joined them , “they are looking everywhere for you.”

“Looking for him, why?” Finn asked as  Clarke gulped before stepping forward next to Bellamy .

“He shot Chancellor Jaha,” Raven informed him.

“That’s why you took the wrist bands!” Finn questioned him,  “needed them to think we were dead. Did you know?”

“ Of course , I knew,” Clarke snapped, “I’m not happy about it but you don’t know the full story!”

“He isn’t dead !” Raven snapped.

“What?” Bellamy and Clarke both asked shocked.

“You’re a lousy shot,” Raven sniggered. 

“Bellamy  you aren’t a murderer,” Clarke whispered moving  to grip his hand and unconsciously pull it to her stomach ignoring Raven’s confused look. 

“He could have still stolen the radio!” Finn snapped back.

“Give it a rest will  you ,” Clarke yelled before swaying slightly as a headache began to from. Bellamy quickly grabbed her arms before moving her to sit on a log and hand her  the water again, “He was with me last night before sending me out with you to investigate .”

Finn scoffed at the couple before walking away a few feet  causing Raven to raise an eyebrow at it al l.  “What did I miss?” Raven demanded .

“You might as well tell her ,” Finn told them, “Not like the camp isn’t buzzing with the news anyway.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at Finn before turning to Raven, “I’m pregnant, 2 nd trimester and all causing  a  little dizzy spell.”

“You’re pregnant?” Raven whispered before shaking her head , “I’ll think about that later but right now we need to find that radio.  Half my pod is missing so it must have all come of in landing.”

“ The river,” Bellamy answered helping Clarke back up, “There looked to be debris in it as I walked past but didn’t think anything of it.”

“ Would the hunting party  still go out?” Clarke asked which Bellamy nodded to, “By the time we get to the river they will be there too  so we can search properly .”

Clarke started walking in the direction of the river  which Finn was already doing. Bellamy turned to look at their new comer and was intrigued by her. 

“Bellamy Blake,” he held his hand out in introduction, “I promise I’m not as bad they would have made me out to be. Finn just doesn’t like me .”

“Raven Reyes,” she replied, “I’ll create my own opinion of you I think .”

Bellamy definitely liked this girl, maybe she could become an  asset to the camp after all. He could already see the friendship forming between her and Clarke, “Welcome to the 100.” 

By the time they found the radio it was too late, it had been in the water for too long for it to work . They only other option they had left was to create rockets that the Ark could see that it came from earth , after that they could work on the communication. Once they got back to camp from the river, Clarke introduced Raven to Monty and Jasper  and they set on their mission to build the rockets from Ravens left over fuel and the batteries from the dropship. It wasn’t fast moving  and the rocket fuel was highly unstable  and Clarke was  thankful that Raven told them they had a week because they really needed it . 

“How we coming Raven ?” Clarke asked moving into the workshop they had created, “The Ark must be preparing by now.”

“Well then it’s a good thing that I have finished isn’t it ,” Raven smirked holding up one of the  finished rockets, “we just have to wait till it is dark then.”

“Raven it is dark already, ” Clarke laughed holding the tent open, “ Have you even left this tent today? Ate some food at least?”

“Yes, Octavia and Bellamy brought me some food earlier ,” Raven complained, in the last week she, Octavia and Clarke had become close during the brief time Raven stopped working but with this friendship came Clarke need to make sure everyone was okay and often forgot herself, “have you eaten today ?”

“As if Bellamy would let that happen,” Clarke laughed as she held the flap back as Raven walked out carrying  half the rockets  before Clarke grabbed the rest .

“He only worries about baby  Bellarke .”

“I hate that is what you and  Octavia  named my child,” Clarke whined, “you changed your tune about Bellamy it seems.”

“ I can see he’s only doing his best for the camp, for you and he’s been a huge help gathering materials for the rockets,” Raven  replied with a smirk, “But he can still be a jerk while doing  so”

“Who is a jerk?” Bellamy asked walking out of his tent .

“You,” Raven laughed.

“Wow Reyes I thought we were friends .”

“Much to Finn’s annoyance ,” Clarke added struggling to carry her load of rockets.

Bellamy sighed as he watched, hoping she would start considering herself more lately before he took the rockets from her arms, “Pregnant women do  not  carry  the  rockets!”

“ Oh , she was fine,” Raven complained before pulling up short, “actually no, you don’t carry rockets.”

Clarke had a comment ready in reply but pulled up slightly when she felt a slight flutter in her stomach  so instead just sighed and carried on walking a hand gently laid on her bump. It didn’t take long for Raven to have the rockets put in place  and for everyone to gather to watch them be launched into the atmosphere. 

Bellamy stood towards the back of the group with Clarke in his arms as he watched  Monty fire the rockets up and Raven step back beside Finn as they all hoped this had worked. 

“ Do you think they can see it from up there?” Bellamy asked as the final load was launched.

“I don’t know I hope so,” Clarke admitted, “can you wish on this kind of shooting stair?”

“ I have you, what else do I wish for?” Bellamy smiled down at her , “what about you?”

“There  are n’t enough rockets to wish upon.”

Raven walked across to them with a sad smile, “What do we do now?”

“We keep preparing,” Bellamy replied, “winter is nearly here  and there is still more work to be done.”

“It can wait till morning Bell,” Clarke sighed as she watch ed him hesitate at the idea, “please I just want some rest.”

“Okay princess,” Bellamy replied with a gentle smile before turning to  Raven , “You in Finn’s tent?”

“No Octavia said I could stay with her,” Raven replied.

“Everything okay?” Clarke asked raising her head from  Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Things are different that’s all. Finding solid ground again I guess.”

“Keep an eye on O for  me , would you?” Bellamy asked.

“Of course, what possible could she get herself into?”


	4. His Sister’s Keeper & Contents Under Pressure

Winter was upon them, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Clarke had deduced it was due to higher radiation levels then there was 97 years ago but they could still feel the cold in their bones as they walked about camp. Between Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper, Clarke was constantly bounced between fire pits to fire pits to ensure she stayed warm. She struggled to keep track exactly how many weeks along she was but she knew she was reaching the point where she would start feeling kicks and if she was still up on the Ark she would have been able to find out the gender of her baby.

If she was still on the Ark?

That question had plagued Bellamy’s mind as much as Clarke’s. They had no way to checking on their child to know if they were healthy or not. Clarke’s bump had continued to grow but Bellamy knew from his mother’s pregnancy that she was still on the small side for how long she was. They did everything they could to keep Clarke healthy and the recent weeks had managed to go smooth sailing without any incident and the only thing left to do was hope everything would be okay in the end. At the same time, Clarke really wasn’t the ideal patient to take care off, often putting her duties above her own needs and running herself into the ground tending to injuries and illness’ brought on by the weather.

Bellamy walked slowly through camp after a long day dealing with petty teenager drama. He first stopped by Octavia’s and Ravens tent but only found Raven inside which was a common sight to see; Octavia often escaped camp with Monty and Jasper to explore against Bellamy’s multiple warnings. By the time he reached his tent, he found Clarke inside cleaning out a scratch on her arm.

“What happened?” Bellamy demanded suddenly feeling wide awake.

“Bellamy,” Clarke sighed as she hopped she would be done by the time he got back, “it’s nothing really. I scratched it against a tree when I was gathering medical plants.”

“You went outside of the wall and didn’t tell me?” Bellamy snapped as he took over cleaning the scratch.

“I had Miller with me the whole time,” Clarke snapped back.

“And he should have told me as well!”

“Bellamy, we all have our duties in the camp. I can’t just spend my days hiding in the tent until the baby is born. That is not who I am!”

“I know Clarke,” he sighed not in the mood for a fight, “Just you need to be careful okay. I can see how pale you have been lately. This pregnancy hasn’t been easy on your body.”

“I’m okay Bellamy, _we_ are okay,” Clarke promised before a shiver took over her body.

Without thinking Bellamy grabbed one of the furs from the bed and wrapped it around Clarke before moving her into his own body heat weaving one of hands under the furs to rest of her growing bump. They spent the rest of evening cuddled up together as they discussed Camp business and the relationship drama that surrounded them each day. Just as they began to fall asleep Clarke felt a sharp pain in her stomach and couldn’t help the gasp that was released.

“Clarke? Is something wrong?” Bellamy questioned confused as he watched her face break into a grin, “Clarke?” Clarke just smiled at him as she moved his hand to where she felt the kick moments before, they didn’t have to wait long before the baby kicked again against their palms, “Was that what I think that was?”

“The baby is kicking.”

“That’s amazing,” Bellamy smiled before moving his head down to just above her bump placing a kiss where the baby laid, “Hey there little one, its daddy here. Were you wanting some attention? But can you not cover mama in bruises, sounds good to you?”

“I’ve gotta get O, she will kill me if I don’t tell her,” he called as he ran out of the tent.

Clarke giggled as she watched Bellamy talk to her bump and get excited over her pregnancy. Moment like these, where they were just a normal couple felt perfect and it was times like these that she lov- no it was just her hormones messing with her feelings. She didn’t love Bellamy Blake, they had only been together for several months now and they weren’t there yet? Was she though? Did she love Bellamy?

“Octavia is missing!” Bellamy called as he ran back into the tent bringing Clarke out of her thoughts.

“It’s O, Bell,” Clarke admitted sitting up, “She’s probably chasing butterflies or something.”

“I’ve checked the camp and Raven hasn’t seen her since this morning. She’s was searching for her when I found her.”

Clarke sighed as she pulled her shoes and jacket back on, “Okay I’ll help you find her. Let’s check again, you go to the dropship and I’ll check the tents.”

The couple separated and checked everywhere again but Octavia couldn’t be found. Raven joined Clarke as they walked back up to Bellamy who was already forming a search party to find her. With the threat of Grounders constantly, he feared the worst had happened to his sister

“My sister has been out there for at least 12 hours alone. Arm up, we aren’t coming back without her,” Bellamy commanded.

Clarke watched shocked as Jasper moved to pick up a weapon, “Jasper are you sure? You have barely left camp in 2 months.”

“Clarke I have to do this,” Jasper whispered back, fear evident in his tone.

“Jasper I’m sorry but we do need everyone we can get,” Bellamy added walk over to them, “We need a tracker.”

“I’m coming,” Finn answered walking out of his tent.

Raven tensed up at his presence but ignored Clarke’s questioning look as she turned to Bellamy, “Octavia has a thing for the lake. I would look around that area first.”

“Thanks Raven,” he nodded in reply then turned to Clarke, “Try and get some rest while we’re gone.”

“Like that will happen,” Clarke deadpanned.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at her before moving to cup her bump. “We will be back as soon as we have O,” he promised and smiled as he felt another kick in response to his voice. “And you,” he whispered crouching down to talk to her bump, “less kicking so your mother can rest.” Bellamy signalled everyone to move out and followed behind after kissing Clarke on the cheek.

Clarke allowed herself to be pulled away by Raven as they moved to work out how to get the radio to work again. She thought that Raven could find something in Finn’s bunker that could work so they spent their day searching for a part and rebuilding the radio with Monty. They all needed a distraction from the fact that people they cared about were out in Grounder territory searching for Octavia and nearly had been all day.

By the evening, Clarke got called away to deal with camp since Bellamy wasn’t there she had to take on full responsibility for guard and building details. Monty eventually left as well to gather some food leaving Raven alone to fix the radio and that is how Clarke found her when she managed to get away to check on the progress.

“How’s it coming?” She asked upon entering and only got a nod in reply from the focused girl, “You and Finn okay, Raven? I’ve noticed you don’t spend time together.”

Raven sighed before putting her tools down and pulled a seat out for Clarke to sit, “He’s different now I guess.”

“Different?”

“He isn’t the same boy from the Ark. Has he been like this the whole time on earth?”

“Now you mention it, when we first arrived he was happier I guess. But ever since Charlotte he’s been closed off and hateful. Especially to Bellamy’s leadership.”

“Anything else happen back then?” Raven asked slowly to see of her suspicion about Finn’s action were right.

“The camp became more structured if that is what you are asking. Bellamy and I both took on leadership roles to maintain order,” Clarke admitted thinking back, “I remember because it was the same night my pregnancy became public.”

“Interesting,” Raven whispered before turning to her new friend with a grin, “But what about you? Since when did big scary jerk Blake talk to your stomach and all lovey cheek kisses?”

“Oh shut up,” Clarke blushed, “Bell might be a jerk at times but he always leads with his heart. He just doesn’t always show it.”

“And what do you lead with?”

“My head I guess. He always says I’m the dose of reality to his plans.”

“The heart and the head,” Raven repeated smiling, “sounds like the perfect dynamic if you ask me.”

“Yeah I guess it does.”

“Someone get Clarke!” A voice yelled out from the camp causing both girls to run out into the camp center.

“Clarke,” Jaspers voice yelled as he re-entered camp helping Octavia to walk, “you go get Clarke!”

‘Please no’ Clarke thought as she ran towards the entrance, “I’m here, what’s up? Is is-”

At that moment, Bellamy walked into camp carrying a limp Finn in his arms. Clarke should have felt guilty for being thankful it wasn’t Bellamy but she couldn’t help herself. “Oh my god,” she whispered moving to feel a pulse which was weak under touch, “he’s alive.”

“Finn?” Raven whispered as she got closer.

“Bellamy wouldn’t let me take the knife out,” Jasper informed her as she thought what to do next.

“No that was a good call, get him in the dropship now. Go!”

“Clarke, can you save him?” Raven asked as other people moved Finn into the ship

“No not me,” Clarke panicked, “I need my mother. I need to talk to her.”

“There is still no radio!”

“Raven fix it, go!” Clarke demanded as she tried to get here fear uncontrol.

“Hey hey Clarke look at me,” Bellamy commanded stepping into her vision.

“I thought it was you,” she admitted.

“I’m okay I promise,” he soothed before turning to look at the dropship, “You’ve got this okay. You can do it.”

Hearing him say those words to her, Clarke suddenly fell back into a steady thinking space. “Are you okay?” she asked Octavia who just nodded in return. Knowing that O was in Bellamy’s capable hands she turned and ran into the dropship.

As Clarke tried to stabilise Finn as storm began brewing over their heads causing the camp to seek refuge inside the dropship. She allowed the wind to wipe across her face as she watched people run about trying to prep the camp before the storm fully hit. In the background, Raven called continually into the radio hoping that she managed to get it to work even just long enough to talk to Abby and save Finn.

“Raven you can do this,” Clarke assured as she moved back over to Finn. She had managed to wrap the wound with the knife still in with a cloth to stop the bleeding but she couldn’t just leave that in forever. They had to do something soon or Finn would die.

“This is a restricted channel, identify yourself,” a crackled voice finally returned over the radio.

“This is Raven Reyes, I am from Mecha station but I am transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive. Please you need to get Dr Abby Griffin, you need to get her now.”

“Hang on Raven we are trying to boast your signal now,” a different voice replied.

As they waited Clarke smiled at Raven and held her stomach. It had worked they had finally made contact with the Ark.

“Raven? Raven are you there?” Abby voice came over the radio.

Clarke felt her eyes sting at hearing her mom voice again; she may have come to hate her in recent months but it still felt good to hear her voice again. Raven smiled back at here before moving the mic over so she could speak, “Mom? Mom it’s me.”

“Clarke?” Abby cried.

“Mom I need your help,” Clarke replied cutting to the chase, “one of our people was stabbed by a Grounder.”

“Clarke this is the Chancellor,” Jaha’s voice came over, “are you saying there are saviours on the ground?”

“Yes, the Earth is survivable. We aren’t alone.” They were met with silence. “Mom he is dying. The knife is still in his chest.”

Clarke heard her mother ask to be moved to medical and as she waited she heard the question she didn’t want to answer, “Is my son with you?”

“I’m so sorry, Wells is- Wells is dead.”

They didn’t get a response till Abby came back on the line, “I’m gonna talk you through it step by step-”

“Ravens what’s wrong?” Clarke asked when the signal died out.

“It’s not the radio, it’s the storm!”

“Clarke here,” Octavia called walking over with 2 canisters.

“Monty’s moonshine?” Clarke asked as the ship began to rock, “The storm is getting worse. Monroe shut the door.”

“People are still out there.”

“Monty and Jasper still aren’t back either,” O added, “Neither is Bellamy.”

“One needle,” Raven handed across to her.

“Great, I still need something to close the wound with.”

“There is some wire we used on the tents upstairs,” Monroe offered.

“I’ll get it,” O offered as she began to climb the ladder.

“Don’t touch the blue wires, they are attached to the solar panels which means they are hot, you got that Octavia?”

“Yes mom,” O teased back to Raven.

“They are back!” someone called out as Bellamy walked back in with the Grounder held between Miller and another camper from Guard Duty.

“What are you doing?” Octavia demanded.

“Time to get some answers,” he replied.

“You mean revenge”

“No,” Bellamy snapped, “I mean intel. Get him upstairs”

“Bellamy she is right,” Clarke replied stepping forward to stop him,

“Clarke can you hear me?” her mother’s voice interrupted.

“This is not who we are,” Clarke told Bellamy ignoring her mother, “don’t do something you will regret.”

“I’m sorry Clarke but we don’t have a choice.”

Clarke had no choice but to watch Bellamy drag the man upstairs. She knew they had to do this but it didn’t mean she had to like it so instead she turned back to focus on Finn.

“The blade is at a sharp upward angel between the 6th and 7th rib,” she told her mom.

“Okay how deep?”

“I can’t tell how deep it goes.”

“That’s alright, just don’t remove the knife yet.”

“Raven sterilise your hands, I’m going to need your help.”

“Clarke do you see any fluid?”

Before she could answer she had to deal with the campers fighting behind her. “Damn it, clear the room,” she instructed Raven.

“Everyone one upstairs now! You heard me, move it!” Raven yelled at everyone.

“He feels a little warm,” Clarke said moving back Finn.

“That’s all right, a fever can sometimes come with trauma. Clarke I need you tell me if any fluid is leaking from the wound?”

“Ummm no,” Clarke replied pulling back the wrappings.

“That’s good, he got really lucky,” Abby reassured, “Okay Clarke, you need a firm grip on the knife. Angle it upwards and to the left, only slightly.”

“How slightly?”

“Only 3mm, got it?”

“Okay got it,” Clarke nodded, “here goes.”

“Steady hand Clarke. You have helped me on harder procedures then this. Once the knife is out the hard part is over.”

“Alright, extracting now.”

The knife began to slowly move out when Finn began to wake up, “Finn you can’t move okay? I’m going to take the knife out now.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he whimpered.

“Okay hold still for me, got it, okay? Do not move okay, I’ve nearly got it.”

Just as she pulled the last of the knife out the whole dropship rocked throwing everyone across the room and onto the floor.

“Clarke can you hear me? Clarke what happened? Clarke?”

Clarke slowly stood back up gripping her stomach which now arched from the impact, her baby kicking like crazy as she looked across to see Finn somewhat safely on the ground.

“It’s out,” Raven informed Abby from her place on the ground, “she did it!”

She knew that she should be happy that she got the knife out but all that Clarke could feel was pain from the side of her stomach. She didn’t feel herself bleeding which she took as a good sign but the pain was forced her to sway and fall against the wall.

“Clarke!” she heard Raven yell as she scrambled over to her, “what happened? Are you hurt?”

“What’s going on?” Abby concerned voice came over the room, Clarke had forgotten her mother could hear them still.

“Just breath blondie,” Raven soothed as she tried to check her friend over for injuries and felt her stomach drop when she saw Clarke clutch her stomach, “What do you need Clarke, how can I help?”

“Bellamy,” Clarke whispered that’s all she needed, “Bellamy,” she repeated louder this time.

She must have been lounder than she thought because Octavia was quickly within the room rushing over to her, “Clarke what happened?”

“My mother can’t know,” Clarke whispered quietly enough that the microphone wouldn’t pick it up.

“Clarke are you injured? What’s happening down there?!” Abby voice came over again.

“Turn it off,” Bellamy demanded as he quickly climbed down the ladder. He guessed that Clarke didn’t want her mother to know and he couldn’t blame her.

“Mic going off. We’ll be back Abby,” Raven replied before turning the microphone off, they could still hear them but they couldn’t reply for now.

“Clarke you okay?” Bellamy asked moving to crouch next to her and place his hand over hers on her bump.

“I landed on my stomach when I fell,” Clarke replied as the pain finally started to die down but the kicking continued, “the baby is in distress.”

“But is the baby okay?” Octavia asked next to her.

“I think so,” Clarke smiled, “but I might have a fractured rib from the impact”

Bellamy physically relaxed under her words, “You better calm down in there little one, you’re causing you mama a lot of pain.”

The baby began to stop the kicks at Bellamy’s words and Clarke could finally breath again, “Help me up?

Octavia and Bellamy both helped her up before moving to place Finn back on the table and Raven turned the microphone back on, “Abby this Raven we are back.”

“What happened?” Abby demanded even though the signal was now worse.

“Fractured a rib mom. I’m good I just need a minute.”

“You sure Clarke? A fracture should heal by itself, just go carefully for a few days.”

“I will, now talk me through checking the rest of Finn,” Clarke replied indicating for the Blakes to leave which they did after a little hesitation.

It didn’t take long for Clarke to sew Finn back together using the needle and wire she gathered earlier. “Okay I’m done.”

“Good do you have anything to cover the wound?”

“We will make do, like always but should he be this pale?”

“Or warm?” Raven added.

“He’s lost a lot of blood but if your boyfriend is as tough as you I’m sure he will be fine.”

“Wait mom she’s right. He’s feverish and his breathing is uneven.”

“He needs some time to recover. If he gets any worse tell me but I think he might be out of the words.”

“But down here there is nothing but words,” Clarke snipped back, “I need a break.”

“Clarke, Clarke wait?” Abby called, “Raven could you give us a few minutes?”

“Ummm sure?”

“No, no, stay with Finn,” Clarke stopped her, “I’ll be upstairs if anything happens.”

Clarke was shocked what she found once she got to the top floor. Bellamy had the Grounder tied up and beaten as they flickered through what looked like notebooks, “Well if he didn’t hate us before he does now.”

“It happened,” Bellamy sighed pulling her away, “How’s Finn?”

“Alive and his people will care about what you did. How long till they figure out where he is and what do we do when they come looking for him? They will Bellamy!”

“Relax princess,” Bellamy snapped annoyed she couldn’t understand what he was doing. “No one saw us take him and he’s been chained up in the cave since we left. Thanks to the storm he didn’t see his way and look at this,” he said showing her the page with a victim count, “he’s already been killing us off. How many of our people have to die before you realise we are fighting a war?”

“We aren’t soldiers Bellamy,” she snapped back, “Look at him. We can’t win.”

“Right we can’t if we don’t fight!”

“Clarke he’s seizing,” Raven yelled from downstairs and Clarke took off downstairs again.

“Call my mother,” she demanded as she held Finn down.

“The radio is out due to the storm.”

“Please don’t let him die.”

Clarke really was at a loss now on what to do. She quickly deduced that the blade had been poisoned and as much as she wanted to save Finn she didn’t mean for Octavia to cut her arm to find out which one. Once she knew the antidote, Finn began to finally recover from his wound and by that point Clarke was dead on her feet as she stumbled out into the camp clean up.

“We’ll get it cleaned up,” Bellamy said as he walked up to her.

“I wish this was our only mess.”

“Clarke, who we are and who we need to be to survive are really different things.”

She was beginning to understand that now, “What are we going to do with him? We can’t keep him locked up forever.”

“If we let him go, he will be back and not alone next time.”

“It’s not easy being in charge is it?”


	5. Day Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Angels,  
> Sorry for the delay but just finished up moving to the otherside of the country away from my family so everything got away from me for a little while. I wrote this on the plane so hopefully you all enjoy it.   
> Stay tuned for more regular updates x

Bellamy really hated his job sometimes. They still didn’t know what to do with the Grounder one thing was for sure they weren’t killing him. He may not act the man he wants to be for his child but he will not become a killer. Octavia hadn’t talked to them for a week over how they were acting but slowly she came back to the group; Bellamy was sure it was only Clarke’s pregnancy that stopped her from never talking to them again. As for Clarke, she took over speaking and communicating with the ark, the radio soon showed to be inefficient when it kept dying on them leading to a 2 week period of zero communication with the Ark. Raven and Monty managed to get it working better this time and even added video to the link. Clarke couldn’t tell the parents of the kids that had died what had happened and Bellamy couldn’t face Jaha yet so Miller volunteered to do so for the four sets of parents; they all hoped they would never had to do it again after this.

Clarke informed him that the Ark was making plans to return to the Earth as soon as possible as they were down to the 6 month count down till complete system failure, the culling only managed to add another month to the previous count down. The accident with Finn brought their whole reality into focus for Clarke especially as she was over the halfway mark in her pregnancy. Her rib and Finn’s wound nicely healed over the coming weeks and Raven ensured they both weren’t overdoing it at any point. It seemed any hesitation was put on hold when it came to Ravens feelings to Finn; Clarke did wonder how long this would last for.

It wasn’t easy hiding her pregnancy from the Ark but both her and Bellamy decided that is what they wanted to do. For now the Ark needed to focus on surviving and frankly Clarke didn’t care for her mother’s opinion on the situation. She always ensured she was already seating when she called or if she joined Miller he happened to block the camera while she entered. Her bump wasn’t large for someone of her condition but it clearly stuck out from weakened body and there was no denying the baby that was growing inside; a rather active one Clarke had deduced from the bruises that covered her stomach.

“How are you surviving the winter?” Jaha asked from the screen.

“We are about halfway through now and are managing to cope. We prepared early as best as we could. The truth is that the food isn’t the issue. We even managed to find new berries just this morning but the temperature is causing most of the medical problems.”

“There’s good news on that front,” Kane answered as the camera switched over and he held up a tablet, “there is an old emergency aid depo not far from the landing sight, here are the coordinates.”

“Not only will it supply supplies it can also offer shelter to the 100 and the citizens coming down from the Ark,” Jaha added.

“What makes you think it’s still intact?” Clarke questioned.

“It was designed to with stand nuclear warfare,” Kane assured.

“It’s worth a shot,” Clarke conceded. If anything it could have supplies that would help once they baby arrives she thought. In recent days, Clarke had begun searching for supplies that would allow this; gathering cloths to be cleaned as diapers, Octavia fashioned clothes out of the ones Finn found and Bellamy began working on finding canisters to store milk and creating a cot.”

“Chancellor I have to object,” a new voice appeared, “Project Exodus is underway. The kids should sit tight till the first drop ship launches.”

“Can I make something clear,” Clarke interrupted, “you may have sent kids down her to die but we have fought hard for our way of life. We have been surviving down here for nearly half a year without your aid. I would be careful how you react once you arrive.”

“Can I have a minute alone with Clarke please,” Jaha asked the council, “And I know there is a line of parents waiting to talk to their kids.” He waiting till the room was empty before continuing, “Clarke we are all very proud of what you have done down there, your mother-”

“I don’t want to talk about my mother,” she interrupted.

“Please Clarke, it is time to forgive. Let me schedule a time for you and Abby to sit down,”

“Look, I know you both think that betraying my dad, killing him was an unavoidable tragedy but I don’t see it that why and I never will. So just tell me whose next and let someone who actually wants to talk to their parents have a turn.”

After informing Dax he was up next, Clarke set out to find Bellamy so they could head out to the new bunker. Unsurprisingly she found him arguing with Octavia once again, Clarke really need to fix their relationship as this was driving her insane.

“Hey Bellamy?” she asked as she walked in.

“There answer is still no, I’m not talking to Jaha,” he snapped back caught up in his own head.

“Hey relax, remember who you are talking to mister,” her hormones getting the best of her in that moment.

“I know, sorry,” he sighed rubbing his eyes, “What can I help you with?”

“The Ark found some old records that show a supply depo not too far from here?”

“What kind of supplies?”

“The kind that will help us continue to survive down here, maybe even some stuff that we could adapt for the baby as well,” she informed him hoping that a reminder of their child would change his mood, “I want to check it out and knew you wouldn’t want me to go alone.”

“Clarke we’re still rebuilding the wall, I can’t just leave right now. What about Raven?”

“Come on Bell, the camp won’t destroy itself while we’re gone. I thought we could use some time together, just the two of us? Please, I’m going a little crazy in here and the baby could use a change of scene.”

“Bellamy go,” Octavia replied from her seat, “Go do something with your baby momma for the day. It will do you and probably the camp a world of good to have some distance.”

“Fine, I’ll grab my gear,” Bellamy sighed knowing he wouldn’t win the argument, “I’ll meet you outside in a few.”

Clarke smiled as she exited the dropship knowing that a little day trip would do her, the baby and their relationship a world of good.

“Hey Raven!” she called out as her friend walked out of Finn’s tent where he had been resting, “I’ll be out of camp today, are you okay to change the dressing on Finn’s wound later?”

“Out of camp?” Raven questioned worried, “that safe?”

“I’m a big girl Raven!”

“You are also about 5 months pregnant!”

Clarke couldn’t help her eye roll at her comment, as if she didn’t know that, “Bellamy and I are heading out in search of more supplies.”

“You ready princess?” Bellamy asked walking up to her grabbing her hand.

“Well, have fun you two. I’ll send search parties out if you are not back by tomorrow morning so no detours okay?!” Raven smirked at them both

“Shut up Reyes,” Bellamy snapped as he pulled Clarke out of camp and into the forest.

The couple walked in comfortable silence most of the way, just enjoying the quiet after the busy noise the camp seemed to be in 27/7. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she and Bellamy got a proper moment alone together since Finn’s stabbing; each night they were too exhausted to do more than just pass out in each other arms and after that it was passing comments about each other wellbeing and baby as they passed each other during their daily duties.

“So how is my baby momma doing?” Bellamy joked as the sound of river appeared in the distance.

Clarke groaned, “Please don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say princess,” Bellamy smirked.

“Or that! I have a name you know.”

“Yes but this way is more fun.”

“I hate you, you know that.”

“Is that why you scream my name in the middle of the night? It is true what they say about pregnant women.”

“Shut up Bellamy,” Clarke blushed.

“No that isn’t what you say either,” Bellamy just laughed harder when he had to dodge Clarke’s arm moving out to hit him.

“First ship is going to come down soon Bell, I’m pretty sure you can’t avoid Jaha forever,” Clarke informed him changing the conversation.

“Mood killer,” he pouted in return, “I can try to at least.”

“The depo is supposed to be around here somewhere,” she commented as they came the lake that the river ran into. All she could see was forest and water, nothing useful at all.

“Maybe there is a door,” Bellamy replied moving to search the ground.

“Maybe Jaha will be lenient,” Clarke said swapping the conversation back.

“I shot the man Clarke, he’s not just going to forgive and forget,” Bellamy snapped before regretting it, “Let’s split up and cover more ground BUT stay within shouting distance.”

As the couple separated neither of them spotted that they had been followed out of camp. Instead they continued searching oblivious to the danger that was lurking. Eventually Clarke came across the door buried under dead grass which was locked tight.

“Bellamy over here,” she called as she tried to crouch down but struggled with her bump.

Bellamy smirked as he watched his pregnant girlfriend struggle to move about like she use to but decided to keep it to himself for a change. He really didn’t like being on the other end of her less enjoyable hormones these days.

“I think it’s rusted shut,” Clarke said after it wouldn’t budge.

“Here let me, watch your foot,” Bellamy told her as he moved his axe down on the lock, “Help me open it up?”

Eventually they managed to lift the door, Bellamy doing most of the heavy lifting and they descended down into the bunker.

“You really think this hasn’t been touched since the war?” he asked as he moved the torch around.

“A girl can dream.”

The further they ventured in the less likely it was becoming a new place for better shelter. “This place is disgusting,” Clarke concluded looking around, “Damn it.”

“Anything left down here is destroyed,” Bellamy added.

“They must have disrupted most of the supplies down here before the last bombs went off.”

They both began searching the boxes to see if anything useful could be found.

“Hey I found blankets.”

“You’re excited about a couple of blankets?” he scoffed.

“Well it’s something!”

“Well how about a med kit to add to our small one or a decent fricken tent!”

“Bell look at me,” Clarke demanded moving to cup his face in her hands, “It might not be great but those blankets can help our people who have very little furs or better yet our child can be properly wrapped up when they are born!”

“I guess,” he sighed smiling when he felt another strong kick when he moved to touch her bump. “It’s just all so frustrating!” he yelled as he moved to kick another container but this time it didn’t echo. Confused they both moved to open it and found oil but inside the oil laid guns. There must have been tens of them down there. Maybe it wasn’t a complete waste after all.

“No more running from spears! We might have a chance now,” Bellamy said as he finished hanging up a target, “ready to be a badass Clarke?”

“I’m not going to fight you on bringing guns back to camp, I know we need them but I don’t like it,” she sighed as she threw some more berries back, her hunger these days really couldn’t be stopped.

“But we won’t be sitting ducks anymore. You need to learn how to do this, I don’t plan on letting you fight but one day in the future why might not have a choice and we both need to be able to protect the camp and our child.” There really was no way of stopping Bellamy when it came to protection especially the camp protection so Clarke just nodded in return.

“So I just hold it on my shoulder,” she asked slightly unsure about what to do.

Bellamy smirked as he re-positioned her to the correct stance taking into consideration her condition as well, “Watch and learn.” However when he went to shot his own gun it didn’t fire.

“Still watching,” she laughed.

“My bullets are dud, try yours.”

Clarke copied Bellamy’s previous stance and fired at the target. It wasn’t perfect but it proved the guns still worked. “That was amazing! Am I horrible?”

“No Clarke, try again,” Bellamy encouraged.

“We shouldn’t waste them but we do need to talk about how we are going to keep guns around the camp? Where we going to keep them? Who has excess?”

He just ignored her instead aiming again at the target, performing a perfect shot straight away.

“You left Miller in charge of the Grounder?” she continued, “You must trust him.”

“You should keep him close, the others listen to him and he cares. He is the one to go to when I’m not around to protect you.”

“What does that mean?” she questioned, “You’re not going anywhere!”

“I don’t plan to but the Ark will be here soon.”

“Nothing will happen Bell.”

“I shot the chancellor Clarke, they don’t care why I did either. They are going to kill me.”

“I won’t let them!”

“Clarke you won’t have a choice.”

“No you listen to me, I’m not letting them kill you or even lock you up. This child will have both their parents for the rest of their life. I won’t let them hurt you Bellamy, that’s a promise!”

“I need some air,” Bellamy sighed wishing he could believe her, he didn’t want to leave her either, “Keep practising okay, I’ll be just outside.”

Clarke sighed knowing the best thing to do for now what to leave Bellamy alone for a bit but she sure as hell knew that nothing was going to happen to them. She had already warned the council earlier today and she would act upon it when they arrived as well if they even try to put them back down to kids again. As she waited for Bellamy to return, she continued practising until her aim got at least near the center of the target but by then she noticed the world spin around her and she was back in her prison cell on the ark.

“It’s not what you imagined is it?” a voice called from behind her.

“Dad?” she whispered moving into his arms, “you’re not real are you?”

“Sorry kiddo, wish I was.”

“Wait, how is this possible?”

“I’m thinking why is more important that how,” Jake asked looking around, “why me?”

“Because I miss you,” Clarke sobbed.

“I think there is more to it than that kiddo.”

“You want me to forgive her?” she said as she walked to sit down on the bed.

“Your mom loves you Clarke.”

“She betrayed you, how can I forgive her for that,” she asked looking up at her dad, “the disappointed look isn’t fair!”

Jake chuckled softly.

“I’m trying. I’m trying all the time and everyone is counting on me all the time. I’m so tired.”

“Listen you are doing the best you can and forgiveness isn’t about what people deserve either.”

“I’m sorry I can’t.”

Clarke didn’t expect to get knocked out while talking to her dad but before she could investigate it, she was coming back around again and her mind had cleared. Her head pounded as she sat up and her baby flipped and kicked in distress. She ran a comforting hand down her stomach easing the kicking slightly, “Come on baby, let’s go save daddy okay.”

Grabbing a gun, she made her way outside to find Dax aiming a gun at Bellamy who was still coming out of whatever vision he had experienced.

“Put it down Dax,” she called as she approached.

“You should have stayed down there Clarke,” he replied.

“You shouldn’t have knocked out a pregnant women.”

“I didn’t want to kill you but as Schumway said no witnesses.”

“What is he talking about?”

“Schumway was the one who set it up remember? He was the one who gave me the gun,” Bellamy reminded her.

“Walk away now and I won’t kill you,” Dax told her.

“I’m not leaving Bellamy so put it down!”

“Your choice.”

Clarke went to shot but her remaining rounds must have been duds, giving Dax the perfect opportunity to shoot at her. When the first shoot rang out she moved behind a tree and hugged her bump, by the second shot Bellamy had him on the ground. As she tried to get her gun to work, Bellamy and Dax fought over the second gun; giving up Clarke moved to knock Dax out but instead got punched in the chest forcing her to the ground. Bellamy moved to knock him out but instead slight Dax’s throat on part of the gun in his hands. He didn’t wait to see if he died before scrambling over to Clarke.

“Are you okay? The baby?” he demanded checking her over.

“I’m okay. You’re okay?” she whimpered as she moved into his hold and he wrapped his arms around her.

“No no I am not,” Bellamy cried into her hair, “My mother knew what I had done, who I had become. She raised me to be better, to be good and all I do is hurt people. I’m a monster!”

“Hey you saved my life again today. You can be an ass half the time but I need you, our child needs you. We all need you, none of us would have survived this place if it wasn’t for you. You want forgiveness? Then fine I give it to you, you are forgiven. You have to face it still!”

“Like you faced your mom?” Any other day he would feel bad for using that against her.

“Your right. I don’t want to face my mom, I don’t want to face any of it. All I think about every day is how we are going to keep everyone alive especially our child but we don’t have a choice. We are parents now and I know we will do everything to protect the camp and protect our baby,” Clarke reached out for his hand and placed it upon their babies kicking, “you will protect our child.”

“But Jaha will kill me when he comes down.”

“I won’t let him. We will figure this out together!” she promised moving up to kiss him passionately.

“Can we figure it out later?” he asked pulling way.

“Whenever you are ready,” she replied settling back into his hold.

After sometime they began packing the guns up and moving back to camp, they both dreaded the condition it would be in after the whole camp experienced similar things to what they did. That was a problem for tomorrow not today. As they approached camp they could hear calls of the Grounder escaping causing Bellamy to stop short of the gate.

“Octavia did this,” he sighed moving to look at Clarke.

“It was the right thing to do,” she replied, “let it go, we are more prepared this time.”

As they neared the center of camp, worries from the 100 became clear and Clarke knew they did the right thing by bringing the guns back with them.

“Let the Grounders come,” Bellamy called out approaching the fire, “We’ve been afraid of them for too long and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don’t know about you but I’m tired of being afraid.”

Bellamy emptied the bag on the ground and Clarke took over, “These are weapons not toys and we need to be prepared to hand them over to the Guard when they arrive. But until then they will help keep us safe.”

“And there are plenty more where they came from,” he added, “tomorrow we start training and if the Grounders come we will be ready to fight.”

“Miller lock these up in the closet in the Dropship,” Clarke said knowing he could be trusted before turning to Bellamy, “we have a call to make.”

The couple made their way across to the communication tent and took up the two seats within it. Clarke gave him a reassuring smile before starting up the video and within seconds Jaha answered.

“Mr Blake,” he greeted in surprise, “I have been wanting to talk to you for some time now.”

“Before you do, I would like to say something,” Clarke intervened, “When you sent us down here, you sent us to die but miraculously most of us are still alive and in large part that is because of him. Because of Bellamy. He is one of us. He deserves to be pardoned like the rest of us. He is my co-leader and he is my other half. We are prepared to fight if you don’t.”

Bellamy just stared in shock as he looked at his girlfriend. He never thought she would reveal to the Chancellor that one of their upper-class citizens was dating and leading with man that tried to kill the him.

“Clarke, I appreciate your point of view but it isn’t that simple.”

“Actually it is,” Bellamy took over, “it might surprise you but I am not killer. You might want to know who on the Ark wants you dead.”

They waited on baited breath for Jaha’s response, “Bellamy Blake you are pardoned for your crimes. Now tell me who gave you the gun?”

Afterwards they quickly wrapped up the call and moved over to the fire pit, both too wired up from the day to even consider sleeping. Bellamy left to gather them some normal food and Clarke told him that she would join him after she got Raven.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted as she poked her head in the tent, “Come join us at the fire Raven. I’m sure Finn will be fine on his own for a bit.”

“Guns Clarke really?” Finn questioned from the bed, “you and Bellamy are leading us down a dangerous road.”

“But a necessary road,” she snipped back.

“I need some food anyway,” Raven answered cutting them as she walked out of the tent pulling Clarke with her, “Ignore him, he’s an arse lately.”

Clarke laughed in response as they joined everyone in their little section of the fire. Octavia, Monty and Jasper were already there so they just sat down and joined them.

“Oh there is my little niece,” Octavia spoke to her belly.

“Hello to you too O,” Clarke snarked back, “the baby could be a boy you know.”

“No it’s a girl. I know it!” she smiled at her, “Can I get a kick in hello? I hear you kick all the time but never for me.”

“Don’t hold your breath, I think they are sleeping. They usually do around about now and start back up just as I’m falling asleep.”

“Are you complaining about our child again Princess?” Bellamy smirked as he sat down and handed her the food. As if the baby could sense Bellamy’s presence, they started kicking in response to his voice causing O to giggle when she finally felt a strong one to the her palm.

“Great you woke the baby up,” Clarke whined as she felt a particularly sharp stab to the ribs. “Do something would you? It doesn’t listen when I talk to it, usually makes them kick more!”

“Maybe if you stopped calling our child It, they would stop,” Bellamy smiled before leaning down to her bump, “Isn’t that right little one, you aren’t an It are you? Now stopping kicking your mama so she can eat in peace how does that sound?”

Clarke was only slightly surprised when the movement die down to summersaults instead of kicks, “You have magic you know that right.”

“I know,” he replied moving to kiss her, “Now eat your food.” 

“Aren’t they adorable when they aren’t at each other’s throats,” Monty joked dramatically gripping his heart.

Bellamy just glared at them causing them to laugh more, “Dude we just watched you talk to Clarke’s stomach. It’s hard to find you scary right now.” Jasper told them put flinched slightly when Bellamy pretended to get up.

“Just as I thought,” he replied in response.

“So anymore thoughts on names? Godparents? Anything baby related that isn’t about the Camp?” Octavia asked pulling her new blanket tighter to her body.

“No names yet,” Bellamy informed them, “this Camp does keep us rather busy.”

“But we did decide on Godparents,” Clarke added. They had finally decided on their walk back home on who it should be. “So since Octavia said she was happy with the best title of first aunty in 97 years, we thought of someone else to be godmother?”

“Me?” Raven asked when she saw both Clarke and Bellamy smiling at her.

“Yes you,” Clarke laughed, “if you want too, of course, but we don’t know what this Camp would have done without you this last month and your one of my best friends. I couldn’t think of anyone else who would be a better fit.”

“What she said, minus the best friend part. You’re okay I guess,” Bellamy joked causing Raven to giggle in response.

“I would love to,” Raven promised as she moved to hug Clarke.

“As for godfathers, Bellamy actually chose,” Clarke told them allowing Bellamy to take over.

“Well as much as two drive me up the wall half the time,” he replied looking over to Monty and Jasper, “we would like you to co-godfather are child under one condition.”

“No science experiments till they are at least ten years old,” Clarke added.

Monty and Jasper shared a look as if this was a make or break part of the arrangement before smiling, “Deal.”

They both got up to hug who they assumed to be Clarke but moved at the last minute so that they hugged Bellamy before he could move away.

“We knew you liked us,” Jasper said as they moved back to their seats.

Clarke smiled as she looked around her new family on the Earth. They had faced hardship, they still were facing hardship but amongst all that she had created a new family to belong to and she couldn’t be happier about it.

“I’m going to go to bed,” Clarke informed the group, “this child is really doing a number on my body.”

“I’ll join you soon,” Bellamy promised as she leant down to kiss his check before departing. Monty, Jasper and Raven all called it a night as well but Bellamy didn’t noticed, instead focused on the retreating form of Clarke across the Camp before it disappeared into their tent.

“You love her,” Octavia said simply pulling him from his thoughts.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Bellamy replied shifting in his seat.

“Come on big brother, a blind man could see that you are in love with her.”

“I love our child, I know that for sure and I deeply care for Clarke but love I don’t know. I hope one day that we do but we’re still in a fairly new relationship O. It’s too soon for all of that.”

“Cut the crap Bell! With our lives, your nearly 6 month relationship is like 6 years up on the Ark. She’s having your baby for god sake; that’s shouldn’t be the only reason you love her of course but it definitely means your relationship isn’t new. Everyone else can see you two love each other and I hope you realise it soon before it’s too late.”

“Too late?” Bellamy gulped, “what do you mean by that?”

“And you call me the naïve one,” O sighed, “we are in constant danger from the Grounders and the Earth itself. On top of that, Clarke is pregnant while living in a high stress environment, poor nutrients but arguably better than most of us down here and she will have to deliver with nothing but us two and Raven. Just- just think about Bellamy, it sometimes feels like we are living on borrowed time down here. Have hope, always have hope but at the same time don’t waste it.”

Octavia left him with that before heading off to her own tent for the night.

Bellamy knew all of this already; he spent everyday living in constant fear something would happen to Clarke, to the baby or God forbid to the both of them. He didn’t know how he would cope is anything happened to them at all. The fear on the day she got injured in the hurricane or with Drax earlier shook him to the core. Was that love he felt for her? He thought it had come about because she was carrying his child but it went beyond that. He would go to end of the world for her.

Did he love Clarke Griffin?


	6. Unity Day

The Ark didn’t have many occasions to celebrate these days since the tensions ran high from the Culling and the confirmation that the Council sent 100 kids to the ground; it all definitely impacted the atmosphere of day to day life. However, there would always be one day that everyone would join together and put aside their differences and that was Unity Day.

Raven moved the video communication to the center of the camp so those who wanted could stop and watch the celebration being broadcasted from above. Due to this, camp duties slowed and Clarke didn’t know how long she could hold Bellamy of their backs and got them to work again; even Miller was taking a break to watch with Raven even if he was passing comments every other minute.

The bitter frost of winter was beginning to melt away and the sound of new life echoed around the forest. Hunting and scavenging duties had increased to rebuild the stock pile that they had used up over winter to ensure they had enough if the Grounder ever trapped them inside their walls. Spring traditionally represented new beginnings and fresh starts but for the leaders of the 100 it brought the chance of attack even higher. During the winter the sightings of Grounders had reduced but now that the warmer weather was here the chance of warriors descending on them became a real threat to their daily lives.

On top of increasing training on the guard duties, Bellamy and Clarke had to prepare for the first dropship from the Ark to arrive but Jaha informed them that Abby would be aboard to set up a proper medical situation. The short timeline till her mother arrived reminded Clarke that she would have to inform her on her pregnancy; even if Abby didn’t approve at least now she would have a trained professional with her during the birth and she could take the disapproval from her mother as long as she ensured her child’s safety.

Clarke was just finishing up inside the dropship where they had created room in the fair corner of the ground floor which could be locked in case of emergency. It had been an idea of Jaspers to have a sort of panic room that they could lock from the inside if the Grounders attacked. Even if it wasn’t said Clarke knew that Jasper and Bellamy had created it for Clarke to lock herself inside when the attack came with the baby and the other younger campers that even Bellamy didn’t expect to fight. Just add it to the list of things she allowed because she knew they needed it but didn’t mean she liked it.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like Unity day?” she asked as she watched Finn frown at the gathering below.

“Unity day is a lie. The Ark only came together after the other 13 stations were blown out of the sky,” he scoffed in return, “Just not the version of history we like to tell each other at parties.”

“Well the Unity day story gives people hope though and peace came out of the violence.”

“Was there need for violence at all?”

Clarke knew he wasn’t talking about Unity day anymore so she just shook her head and moved further into the gathering. The gathering only grew when Jasper came running in offering out Monty’s latest moonshine they called Unity Juice.

“To our sons and daughters on Earth, here this message. We will see you soon.” Jaha’s voice called out from the screen catching everyone’s attention, “The first exodus ship will be launched in under 60 hours, carrying in your reinforcements that you need so stay strong, help is on the way!”

A hand crept around Clarke’s waist and she smiled leaning back into the familiar touch, “We have been on Earth for half a year now. I’m pretty sure we would be fine without them.”

“We need all the help we can get Bell,” Clarke sighed turning her head to lean against his shoulder, “And as much as I’m not looking forward to my mother’s comment, I will appreciate her when I am in labour.”

“If you say so Princess but that’s not for a couple of months, think we can get through that many disapproving looks?” Bellamy laughed, he really wasn’t looking forward to Abby Griffin’s arrival at all.

“Like I said I’ll protect you.”

“Brave princess.”

Clarke laughed as she turned back to watch the end of the celebration service where the children of Ark retell the story of how the stations came together. Finn was right, it wasn’t accurate to the actual history but it was still a message of hope and that was just what the Camp needed right now. As she smiled watching the little girl narrate, Clarke wondered if their Unity day celebrations would continue in the years to come or if a new one would be created for when they arrived on Earth; maybe their child in a few years’ time would be dressed up narrating the story of the 100 without all the violence and horror that the lived in.

About halfway through the narration the communication link suddenly cut off and Bellamy frowned watching Raven confusingly adjust the settings but to no success.

“I’ll see if I can get it back up,” Raven commented already working on rewiring the screen in, “You two go have fun. I’ll come find you when it’s working.”

“Remember to have a break as well Raven,” Clarke commanded before moving towards the celebrations at the fire.

As the night drew and darkness settled, the Camp was alive with laughter, cheering and dancing. Monty’s Unity juice taking away the fear of an attack for the night and for once everyone acted like the kids they were without the stress of Grounders. Bellamy knew it was only for the night that he could allow the weight of the world to ease of his shoulders slightly as he danced around the fire with Clarke in his arms and her laughter filling his ears. For the moment they were just a normal happy couple living life while they waited for their baby to be born.

Eventually Clarke’s swollen ankles and heavy bump brought her back down to reality and the need to sit down became a priority. The couple found a slightly quiet spot just away from the fire and sat along the log watching everyone else enjoy themselves.

“Best Unity day ever,” Bellamy commented with a happy smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist once again.

“Is now really the best time for a party thou, the Grounders are still out there,” Clarke knew she couldn’t go the full night without worrying over the Camp’s safety.

“Relax we have got security covered still,” he comforted her, “Clarke, the Exodus ship carrying your mom will be here in about two days then the party is over. Have some fun while you still can. We deserve it.”

“How about some fun back in our tent?” Clarke smirked standing up holding an inviting hand out to him. Bellamy laughed taking her hand and pulling her across the camp towards there little home. She would have stayed in bed for the rest of the night if she could have but not long after Bellamy feel asleep, the baby sent a particularly accurate kick to her bladder causing her to dress and waddle rather quickly outside.

On her way back to the tent, Clarke spotted Finn running around camp searching for someone and it soon became apparent it was her when their eyes meet. She watched him manoeuvre between the drunken campers over to her.

“Did something happen?” she asked once he was close enough.

“I need you to come with me but I can’t tell you why okay,” Finn informed her moving further away from the fire.

“Finn tell me why?” she demanded but took a step back and wrapped her arms around her bump when he moved to grab her, “Hey, don’t!”

“I set up a meeting with the Grounders,” he informed her knowing she wouldn’t leave otherwise.

“A meeting?” she asked shock, “I don’t understand, with who? Why?”

“I was just with the Grounder we had in the dropship. His name is Lincoln.”

“What a second! He spoke to you?”

“That’s not important!” he snapped, “if we want to live in peace.”

“Finn we can’t live in peace with people who have done nothing but kill us.”

“Can you think of a better way to stop the bloodshed?”

“Yeah with the guns that the Guard bring down along with our own!”

“You really want a war? Because at the rate that’s what’s coming,” Finn sighed, “look I know it’s a long shot but this is our world now. I think we can do better this time around. I trust him.”

“I don’t. Also you are asking a heavily pregnant women to go to a dangerous meeting?” Clarke asked confused, was he really that desperate? “If we go we have to at least bring back up!”

“No way! We aren’t bringing guns, they weren’t the terms and if we are going to do this then we have to give it a fair shot.”

“You really think Bellamy is just going to let me go?” she scoffed but then an idea hatched, “Okay, let me get my pack. I’ll meet you at the gate.”

Finn smiled at her as he walked away but as soon as he was out of sight, Clarke ran into the tent and woke Bellamy up.

“Everything okay?” he yawned moving to sit back up.

“Finn set up a meeting with the Grounders. I’m leaving to go talk to them.”

“Because they have been sending codes for lets be friend?!” He whispered yelled throwing on his clothes, “Have you lost your god damn mind Clarke! You’re six months pregnant!”

“I think it might be worth a shot,” she replied truthfully, “I mean we do have to live with these people and wouldn’t you want our child born into peace not war?!”

“It’s because of our child, I’m not allowing you to get hung from a tree as a warning,” Bellamy snapped.

“Why did you think I woke you,” she smirked, “I need you to follow us, be our backup. No one will protect me and the baby more than you so please let me take me lead on this.”

Bellamy hesitated as he took in her determined look, “Fine princess but if I so much as sense you are in danger I’m pulling you out.”

“Remember the guns,” Clarke called as she ran off to meet up with Finn.

Bellamy sighed, he was getting tired of saving Finn’s ass and this time he threated the life of his unborn child and the girl he lov- nope he didn’t have time to think about that right now. Grabbing his gun from inside the tent, he walked over to Raven’s workshop where they stored the bullets and were in the process of being checked for duds. He was pleased to see both Raven and Jasper inside.

“I need bullets that work,” he said in greeting.

“Why?” Raven asked with her hand holding over the working bullets till she heard a legitimate reason.

“Your boyfriend is being an idiots and he’s managed to drag Clarke into which also means your two’s godchild is in danger as well.”

“What the hell has he done now?” Raven sighed handing them across and moving to pick up her pack as Jasper picked up a gun as well. 

“Good now, let’s head out,” Bellamy commanded moving out to inform Miller for when they returned. They must have been only 5 minutes behind Finn and Clarke by the time they were heading out of camp. The trail that Clarke left behind is what they followed as the sun began to rise over the trees and a bridge came into view in the distance; Bellamy could already spot figures there.

As Clarke scrambled out of the trees, she didn’t expect to find Octavia pacing nervously across the old bridge floor. “This is how you set it up then,” she deadpanned allowing her body a few minutes of rest.

“I didn’t agree to Clarke being dragged into this Finn. She’s pregnant for God sake,” Octavia yelled pushing Finn back a few paces before taking a breath and turning to her friend, “I trust him Clarke. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“There is a lot of that going around,” she whispered in reply.

A few moments later, Clarke spotted Bellamy arrive just below them and held her bump in relief. Focusing back on the other side of the bridge, Lincoln appeared and quickly made his way across to Octavia and Clarke knew Bellamy would have some strong words to say about that later. They didn’t have to wait long before horses appeared on the bridge and a small group of Grounders appeared before them each carrying a multitude of weapons.

“Hey we said no weapons,” Finn complained as he moved to cover Clarke slightly as did Octavia.

“I was told there wouldn’t be,” Lincoln sighed he’s eyes moving down briefly to her protruding stomach.

“Well it’s too late now,” she commented sending a glare in Finn’s direction as she tried to soothe her agitated baby with gently strokes over the skin. As she continued to take the Grounders in, she moved to step forward, Finn doing the same but was held back by Lincoln.

“She’s must go alone,” he informed them and Clarke could pick up on the apology that underwrote his words.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to her friends, “It’s okay, I’ll be fine.”

Clarke could feel Bellamy’s anger radiating from below as she began walking forward and the Grounder leader did the same. She placed one arm resting on top of her bump and the other at her side remembering the knife in her boot that Bellamy insisted she carried just in case. The two women stopped at the center of the bridge and took each other in with tense silence.

“You’re Clarke?” the Grounder Leader asked strongly.

“Yes.”

“I’m Anya,” she replied sharply her eyes darting down to Clarke’s bump, “I didn’t know you were with child.”

“It’s why a seek peace not war with your people,” Clarke replied strongly even if her protective hold of her child tightened.

“Pregnancy is still difficult among our people due to radiation,” Anya informed her with a hint of sorrow in her eyes, “you should count yourself blessed.”

“I do,” Clarke smiled slightly, “I believe we got off on the wrong foot but we want to find a way to live together in peace.”

“I understand, you started a war you don’t know how to end.”

“What no, we didn’t start anything. You attacked us for no reason?”

“No reason?” Anya thundered, “the missiles you launched burnt a village to the ground!”

“The flares? No that was a signal meant for our families!”

“You are invaders, you ship landed in our territory.”

“We didn’t know anyone was here. We thought it was uninhabited!”

“You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to catch on of us and torture him. These are all acts of wars.”

“I see you point. That’s why we need to put an end to all of this,” Clarke informed her.

“Lincoln said there are more of you coming down, warriors?”

“The guard, yes. But also farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other but not if we are at war.”

“Can you promise that these new arrivals won’t attack us, that they will respect the terms you and I agree on?”

“I promise I will do everything I can to ensure they honour the terms that we set.”

“Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?”

“Those people coming down won’t hesitate to shoot. Our technology? They would wipe you out.”

“They wouldn’t be the first to try,” Anya smirked.

“CLARKE!” Jasper voice yelled out as he ran out the trees shooting, “run!”

Within seconds arrows and bullets alike went flying and Clarke dodged her way around as she tried to get herself to safety. As Jasper continued firing from below, Bellamy fired upon Anya as he made his way across to help Clarke reach for safety. As soon as he could reach her, Bellamy threw an arm around Clarke’s waist and dragged off the bridge which he saw Finn doing the same to Octavia. They didn’t stop to regather as they took off running back towards camp. Clarke could feel herself slowing down quickly as she tried to continue running despite how far long she was in her pregnancy. When they were half way back the night began to creep back and Bellamy couldn’t watch Clarke as she struggled under his arm; throwing his gun to Raven who continued to run next to them, he stopped and picked Clarke up in his arms before taking off again to the safety of the camp walls.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whimpered as she tried to catch her breath and calm their baby as well.

“It’s okay Princess, it isn’t your fault,” Bellamy reassured and his anger grew when he heard Finn try to keep up behind them.

They only stopped to catch their breath once they were just outside the wall and Bellamy placed Clarke back on her feet and Raven moved next to her to check her over and hand her some water.

“You got something to say?” Bellamy snipped at Finn when he could feel his eyes upon him the whole time.

“Yeah I told you, no guns!”

“And I told you we couldn’t trust the Grounders!” Clarke argued standing back up, “And I was right.”

“You’re lucky we brought that,” Bellamy reminded, “they came there to kill you!”

“We don’t know that, if Jasper hadn’t fired the first shot,” Finn yelled, “well if we weren’t at war before we are now. You didn’t have to trust the Grounders you just had to trust me!”

“Trust you?” Bellamy laughed coldly, “you dragged a pregnant women into a slaughter!”

“Did you really think Clarke would follow your plan without telling us? She has a child to think about!” Raven added standing next Clarke.

“And I was thinking about the Camp,” Finn replied storming away. Raven followed him close behind, not letting him get away that easily. Octavia and Jasper both stormed into Camp as well leaving the couple alone.

“Like I said, Best Unity Day ever,” Bellamy sighed throwing his hands up.

Above them aloud bomb indicated something had entered the atmosphere causing both of them to look up.

“The Exodus ship?” he questioned, “your mom is early.”

“Wait,” Clarke whimpered as she watched it descend too quickly to earth, “That’s too fast. No parachute? Something is wrong!”

Before their eyes, the ship crashed landed into the mountains and the explosion lit up the whole sky. Clarke’s whole body felt numb as she stumbled backwards as Bellamy lunged to grab her before she feel to the floor. A scream escaped her lips without even noticing, Clarke hadn’t been looking forward to facing her mother again but she never wanted to her to die. Both her parents were died now and she is all alone.

“It’s okay, Clarke,” Bellamy soothed as her screams died down to whimpers and the tears fell from her eyes, “I’m going to take you into Camp okay?”

Bellamy was at a loss at what to do but he knew he needed to get Clarke inside the wall. Slowly he lifted her of the floor and wrapped a gentle hand around her waist, his grip greeted by a multitude of kicks. By the time he got her seated at the fire, everyone was asking what had fallen from the sky and Miller thankfully held them back while Bellamy dealt with Clarke till Raven and Octavia took over.

“Was that the Exodus?” Miller whispered to Bellamy as he moved away from a crying Clarke.

“Yes,” he sighed, “Abby was on board the first dropship.”

“Damn,” Miller swear looking back to Clarke, “What can I do?”

“Arrange a search party to leave in the morning to find the crash site,” he instructed, “And Miller, the meeting went south. Double guard duty from now on.”

“On it.”

Looking back across to Clarke, Bellamy sighed as he saw she was no longer talking or responding to her friends; just sat there not even crying anymore. Her body was physically exhausted after the day they had, her mind and emotions now fried for the crash and he knew that all Clarke needed right now was to go to bed.

“Hey princess,” Bellamy said quietly crouching down in front of her, a hand running down her stomach, “Let’s go to bed okay. We’ll head out at first light to search.”

Clarke didn’t reply but nodded her agreement to him. Ensuring that Octavia and Raven went off to their tent as well, Bellamy helped Clarke stand up and slowly walked her across Camp instructing everyone that Miller was the ‘go to’ till morning. Upon entering their tent, Bellamy remembered that he had finished his surprise gift to Clarke and had plan on giving it to her before she ran off with Finn to the bridge.

“What’s that?” Clarke asked, spotting the box on the bed walking over to it.

“It’s nothing,” Bellamy replied, “I’ll show you tomorrow, why don’t we go to bed?”

Clarke ignored him as she inspected the box about the size of a draw that was made up of mismatch wood. Along the outside it seemed that there was some patterns engraved into the wood to add decoration along with straps either side secured in so that it could be carried. On the inside, the wood had been lined with furs and blankets to give warmth and comfort and there was a separate blanket folded up ready to be used.

“Bellamy what is this?” she repeated as she ran her finger along the soft furs.

“It’s a makeshift crib,” Bellamy replied rubbing the back of his neck, “Somewhere for the baby to sleep and stay warm.”

“You made this?”

“I had some help,” he confirmed moving to sit next to her on the bed, “Miller did the engravings, O made sure the blankets and furs were clean and sterile, Raven created the straps and I put it altogether.”

Clarke gave him a gentle smile, despite the sorrow in her eyes, “It’s perfect Bellamy. I love it.”

“The straps attached mean we can carry it about the camp during the day like when you are in medical or with Raven. Don’t worry I won’t be taking the baby on guard duty or hunting,” he tried to joke, “When you lift out the lining, there are thinker materials attached underneath which can wrap around your body if you don’t want to carry the crib.”

Clarke smiled as she watched Bellamy pick the crib up by the straps and move to the end of their bed and place on top of a stand created out of four sturdy branches held together by rope and wire. When he walked back across, Clarke had laid down in bed rubbing into her stomach and staring into nothing.

Bellamy quietly stripped his top of and laid down next to her, not saying anything just holding her.

“My mom is dead,” Clarke whispered after a while.

“I know Clarke,” Bellamy replied softly pulling her close, “It will be okay, I promise.”

For the rest of the night, Bellamy stayed up and watched Clarke find some peace in sleep and tried to work out what to do next. They were sitting ducks for the Grounders to attack and he didn’t know how to fix it or even if they could win. One thing he did know by morning was that….

Bellamy Blake loved Clarke Griffin, there was no question about it.


	7. I Am Became Death

To say that tension was high in the camp would have been an understatement; ever since the bridge failure, they had all been waiting on bated breaths for an attack to come but they had seen nothing in weeks. As Bellamy focused on increasing traps and early warning system around the camp, Clarke had pushed through her grief knowing she wouldn’t have time to mourn until the threat was gone. With daily life set up under full swing by then, the Camp had become efficient in all areas that even the leaders manged to have time off in the day instead of passing out in bed each night. A clear shift pattern put in place allowed for everyone to be accounted for. Or so they thought.

Bellamy and Clarke were spending some time arranging everything they had got for the baby so far into the container box they had selvedge from the dropship when Miller ran into their tent, gun gripped tightly in his hand.

“Murphy is back,” he panted, “Something happened to him though.”

Bellamy took Clarke’s hand and they made their way through the crowd that had formed in the ship, “Where is he?” They weren’t ready to be greeted by a heavily beaten up Murphy as he cowered on the floor, “Everyone but Conner and Derek out now!”

“He claims he was with the Grounders,” Conner informed them.

“We caught him trying to sneak back into camp,” Derek added.

“I wasn’t sneaking,” Murphy said, “I was running from the Grounders.”

“Anyone see Grounders?” Bellamy asked but got no reply. “Well in that case,” he said raising his gun.

“What you doing,” Finn yelled stepping in front of Murphy, “if he was with the Grounders he knows things that could help us.”

“Help us? We banished him, now we are going to kill him.”

“No wait,” Clarke said stepping forwards to check Murphy’s injuries, “Finn’s right.”

“Like hell he is. Clarke think about this. Think about Charlotte!”

“I am thinking about her. He’s not lying, his finger nails have been torn off, they tortured him!”

“Looks like someone knocked the Princess up,” Murphy coughed eyeing Clarke up and down.

“Shut up,” Bellamy yelled, “What did you tell them about us?”

“Should have guessed it was you.”

“I swear to God Murphy, answer the question.”

“Everything,” Murphy whispered as he curled in with pain.

Clarke stood up and made her way over to Bellamy, “Once he’s better, we find out what he knows and we send him on his way.”

“And what if he refuses Princess?”

“Then we kill him.”

Clarke left the dropship in search for Raven who had been working on communication once again. No one was able to work out why it suddenly dropped out on Unity Day. There hadn’t been any more dropships since the last one crash landed and Clarke needed to know if they were getting the supplies or not. As time went on she was leaning more towards not.

“Still nothing from the Ark,” Raven told when Clarke eventually found her an hour later, “It’s like they shut it down from their side. It could be a solar flare blocking the signal.”

“But you don’t think so,” Clarke ended it.

“I’ve got a bad feeling, especially after well- you know.”

“There is a lot of that going around,” Clarke summarised suddenly feeling weak and light headed.

Raven jumped up a reached for her, “Clarke your eyes!”

Clarke reached up a hand to her face and pulled away seeing blood on her fingers. Shouts for her came from outside where she found Conner in a similar position as she was. As she looked around, she spotted more people acting the same.

“Raven step away from us,” Clarke commanded as an arm came up to her bump. If she was sick she prayed it didn’t harm the baby.

“What why?” Raven questioned confused.

“We are the ones who brought Murphy in!”

Clarke quickly made her way back to where Murphy was being held and found him throwing up blood. “Murphy hey look at me. I need to tell me exactly how you escaped from the Grounders. What happened?”

“I woke up and they forgot to lock my cage,” he whimpered, “there was no one there so I took off.”

“They let you go,” Clarke summarised just as Bellamy ran into the dropship, Raven must have told him what had happened, “Bellamy stay back!”

“Did he do something to you?” he demanded but stared in shock when he spotted the dried blood on her face and the pale complexion of her face, “what the hell is this?!”

“Biological warfare, you were waiting for the Grounders to retaliate for the bridge. This is it! Murphy is the weapon.”

Bellamy threw his gun against the ship in frustration, “Is this your revenge? Helping the Grounders to kill us.”

“I didn’t know about this,” he admitted.

“Murphy think,” Clarke pleased, “What can you tell us that is useful, did you hear anything?”

Clarke struggled to stand back up and had to force Bellamy back from intervening, “Stop, whatever this is spreads through contact. We need to contain it before it spreads.”

Before she could continue, the Guard they had watching Murphy begin to seize and throw up more blood before collapsing to the floor. Clarke moves to take his pulse but it’s too late, “He’s dead.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy whispered wanting to move and hold his girlfriend and unborn child.

“I know,” Clarke replied sadly rubbing her stomach, “We need to quarantine, round up everyone who had any contact with Murphy. Bring them here.”

“Conner, who was with you when you found him,” Bellamy asked, “Who carried him in?”

“The first one there was Octavia,” he replied weakly.

“Bell, go get her! Bring her back here straight away,” Clarke commanded.

As Bellamy ran to collect his sister, people started pouring into the dropship more than Clarke originally thought had contact with him. Opening up their only medical supply kit she took out the torch and a mask and moved to lean against the ladder as she waited for them to arrive. She felt her baby kick in distress inside her which she hoped was from her mood and not from the illness. When the Blakes appeared again she handed the mask to Bellamy who held it to his face and began to inspect Octavia for symptoms.

“No signs of swelling or bleeding,” Clarke concluded.

“So she doesn’t have it?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m saying she doesn’t have symptoms but that could change. O you need to stay here just in case.”

“I can help anyway,” Octavia added, “Clarke you are going to need all the help you can get.”

“Let me know if anything changes with either of you,” Bellamy ordered as he walked out of the dropship.

“Octavia wait,” Clarke called when O made a move to help others, “I need you to sneak out again.”

Octavia smiled at her wickedly, “You want me to go to Lincoln? Bellamy will kick off.”

Clarke sighed looking down at her stomach, “If we don’t find a cure, we won’t survive this.”

“I’ll be quick,” Octavia promised before running out the back of the dropship.

Clarke tried to remain positive that Octavia would get back in time but as time went on and people got worse that hope started to fade. Soon Conner died from the virus and she began to wonder what time she had left; it wasn’t long after Conner touched Murphy that she did. What she couldn’t understand was why Murphy was still alive and how Octavia wasn’t effected.

“You got enough food in there?” Bellamy asked from the perimeter line as Conner’s body was laid out, “Water?”

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded weakly, “Some medicine might be nice.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Bellamy smiled, “How’s Octavia doing?”

She hesitated before replying, “She’s not here Bellamy.”

“The Grounder?” he growled realising what she meant.

“Look, if there is a cure he will know it,” she replied sadly, “We need the cure fast, _I_ need the cure fast. I was the next person to touch Murphy after Conner.”

She could see him visibly pale at the thought, “You better be right.”

As they spoke more people began to bleed from their eyes and the Camp began to descend into disorder that even Bellamy couldn’t control. Clarke walked back out and fired three shots into the air to catch everyone’s attention.

“This is exactly what the Grounders want,” she sighed walking into the camp slightly, “Don’t you see that, they don’t have to kill us if we kill each other first.”

“Not to state the obvious Princess but your quarantine isn’t working,” Bellamy added moving towards her slightly. He didn’t think twice when she began to sway and fall to the ground but caught her in his arms.

“I’m okay Bell,” she whispered, “you’ll get infected.”

“It’s worth the risk,” he replied checking her over, “Octavia will come back with a cure.”

“There is no cure,” Octavia called out walking back into the camp, “but the Grounders don’t use the sickness to kill.”

“Really,” Bellamy asked still holding Clarke in his arms, “Tell that to them!”

“The Grounders are coming,” Octavia continued ignoring her brother, “They are coming at first light.”

Bellamy sighed looking down at Clarke, “Miller start preparing. I’ll be back.”

Octavia lead them into the dropship and looked around for a place to lay Clarke down where she could rest and hopefully allow the sickness to pass over without harming the baby.

“Here she can have mine,” Murphy offered moving to the side and Bellamy didn’t have a choice but to lay her down.

“Did he tell you anything else?” Bellamy asked his sister as he ran a hand over Clarke’s bump.

“That it shouldn’t harm the baby,” Octavia smiled reassuringly, “and that it doesn’t last long.”

“It’s true,” Murphy added, “I already feel better.”

“I’ll go get you some water,” O said before disappearing.

Clarke sighed as she looked up at Bellamy’s worried face, “You need to take anyone healthy and leave camp.”

“That’s not happening princess,” Bellamy promised as Clarke fell asleep, “just rest.”

“Whose going to be able to fight if everyone is sick?” Murphy coughed from his seat.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it Murphy was right. They didn’t need to fight but slow them down for now at least. With a last glance at Clarke he excited the dropship and found Raven preparing the guns to fight.

“I need you to build a bomb,” Bellamy informed her as he entered.

“Depends on how big?” she replied passing one of the guns off to Monty and Harper.

“To blow up a bridge,” he answered, “Murphy told us he crossed a bridge getting here. The same bridge from Finn’s disaster meeting.”

“That bridge has survived a nuclear war and 97 years of weather,” Jasper added.

“It won’t survive me,” Raven promised.

Bellamy sent a group out with Raven to collect the rocket fuel from the crash site and anything else she might need to build the bomb. By the time she was finished, night had fallen and Bellamy could feel himself grow weaker. Just as she was explaining exactly where he would need to shot for the bomb to go off his nose began to bleed.

Raven gasped as she stepped slightly backwards, “Bellamy don’t touch anything!”

“Damn it,” he replied wiping his nose.

“Who else can take the shot?” Finn asked knowing Bellamy was no out of the plan.

Bellamy sighed as he racked his brain on how could take over, “Miller is infected too so the only person left is Jasper.”

Raven sighed giving him a reassuring smile, “Go to the dropship and be with Clarke. We got this, I promise.”

He could only nod as he stumbled out of the tent towards the dropship but by the time he entered his could barely breath let alone walk in a straight line. Octavia spotted him straight away and instantly moved to help lay him on his side so he didn’t choke on his own blood.

“It’s okay big brother,” she comforted, “I won’t let anything happen to you. Just get some rest.”

“Bellamy?” Clarke chocked from her bed watching in horror as her boyfriend shook under his sisters care.

“He’s okay Clarke,” Octavia reassured but she was already out of bed an walking over. Still getting over the worse of her own illness, Clarke knelt weakly beside Bellamy as she checked him over.

“You should be resting,” he whispered putting a hand on her check.

“It’s okay, I’m starting to feel better,” she promised passing a cup of water over to him, “Octavia take a break, Murphy can take over.”

O nodded tiredly before heading up to the second floor where others were starting to recover as well.

“Don’t tell me you trust Murphy now,” he asked sitting up slightly.

“Trust? No but I do believe in second chance though.”

“It’s nearly dawn we should get everyone inside for protection.”

“Not everyone is sick though Bell,” Clarke added running a hand down his cheek.

“Better sick then dead,” he replied dryly.

“You don’t think Finn and Jasper can pull it off?”

“Do you?”

“I’ll get everyone inside,” Clarke sighed moving towards the door.

However just as she began to round up the rest of camp a large explosion echoed in the distance. They had actually managed to do it time, she thought as she smiled at the smoke rising from the fire. The welcoming the group received as they arrived back in camp was well deserved and by nightfall majority of the camp had recovered and had been sent back to work. As the last grave was finished Clarke stared down at the ground in sorrow, for a virus not designed to kill but weaken it sure did kill a rather lot of people.

“Outside the wall without a gun, you should know better Princess,” Bellamy called as he walked over to her with a sad smile.

“14 dead,” she replied.

He sighed as he watched for a few seconds, “We need to talk about Murphy.”

“He was right about the bridge,” she remined him.

“We will see. Octavia said that the Mountain Men are pissed whatever that means.”

“I say it means we need as many soldiers as we can get.”

“So we now have pardon power in our leadership,” he asked shocked.

“It’s hard running things,” she smirked.

“He can stay but I’m having a detail on him at all times.”

“Sounds like a the perfect compromise,” she smiled turning away from the graves. A sharp pain hit her lower abdomen causing her bend over slightly and gasp.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked concerned holding onto her arms to steady her.

“I’m fine,” she replied as the pain passed, “Braxton Hicks are kicking in, just false labour. It seems right for how far gone I am.”

Bellamy looked her over again before leaning his head down to talk to their child, “You better stay in there a while longer little one. It’s not time for you to be born yet!”

“You’re a dork at times,” Clarke laughed moving to kiss him quickly, “Don’t worry I won’t be going into labour anytime soon.”

It took Clarke, Octavia and a few other campers two days to fully sterilise the dropship/ medical bay after the sickness had passed. Luckily with the bridge now destroyed they had gained more precious time before the Grounders attacked; their original plan had failed and Lincoln informed Clarke through Octavia that they were holding back for the time being until a better plan could be created. Clarke didn’t care about how much they delayed their fight by, just that they had done so. Along with guard duties and Murphy being heavily watched no one was short of tasks to do.

The Braxton Hicks she had been experiencing during the sickness had kept up for the past few days sending Bellamy insane with worry. It was why as they grew worse today she kept it from him and everyone else. She was only just over 7 months pregnant, she shouldn’t be going into labour any time soon. But as the latest pain hit her fast she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. She knew she had been on her feet too long but there was too much work still to be done.

“You okay Clarke?” Octavia asked as she re-entered the dropship with clean water.

“Just stubbed my toe,” Clarke lied walking over to move the medical table back in place and lay clean blankets down.

Octavia just eyed Clarke, “You sure that’s all you did? You look in some serious pain!”

Clarke went to reply but instead whimpered and doubled over as another contraction hit her.

“Clarke!” Octavia yelled as she hurried towards her, “What’s wrong?”

“False labour. Been having it for the last week. It should go away soon, completely normal.”

“I should get Bell-”

“No,” Clarke ordered, “He’ll just send me back to the tent and there is still jobs to do.”

“What if this isn’t false labour?” O voice went surprisingly high, “you have looked paler as the day has gone on. Has this been happing all day?!”

Clarke just grimaced and Octavia stared down with the Blake glare, “I’m only 7 months I can’t be in labour now. It’s not safe, the baby isn’t ready.”

“Clarke, with our lives I’m surprised you have made this far,” Octavia tried to laugh moving over to her friend, “It’s okay, everything will be okay?”

Another contraction took over her body but stronger this time and too her horror she felt liquid gush down her leg, “My water just broke!”

“What?” Octavia screamed.

“Get Bellamy!” Clarke demanded as another jolt of pain went through her.

Octavia double took at her before sprinting out of the dropship, surprised that Clarke’s yelling hadn’t already grabbed his attention. Octavia must have found Raven and Miller first because they came racing inside eyes wide and face pale. Miller just took one look at Clarke and lifted her into his arms.

“We need to get you on the table,” he told her as he laid her down and pulled a drape across for privacy.

“It’s too early,” Clarke whimpered as another contraction hit causing her to scream this time.

Miller nearly jumped in surprise, “I’m going to help Octavia find Bellamy!”

Raven laughed at Millers reaction before turning serious and facing Clarke, “It will be okay Clarke but whether you like or not your baby is coming today, okay?” Clarke nodded at her friend at tears began to fall, “Now tell me what some of the side effects could be with an early birth.”

“Labour will be fast,” Clarke panted through another contraction before continuing, “the baby will be small, struggle to control their temperature and might have breathing troubles.”

“Okay, we can deal with all of that,” Raven promised, “We will get through this Clarke, everything will be perfect in the end!”

“Raven whatever happens the baby is a priority. If it comes down to me or my baby, you save my baby. Promise me Raven!”

“It won’t come to that, we won’t allow it.”

“Where’s Bellamy?” Clarke pleaded as she tried to find a comfortable position that removed some of the pain.

“He’ll be here,” Raven replied helping Clarke strip her trousers and underwear before covering her with a blanket.

Clarke wanted him here. She needed him with her. Where was he?

Suddenly the drape covering where Clarke laid was flung back and Bellamy ran in eyes wide.

Clarke screamed as another contraction hit her, “Where have you been?!”

Bellamy ignored her question before moving to pick up her hand and hold her close, “It’s okay, I’m here now Princess.”

“It’s too early,” she sobbed in reply, “What if something goes wrong?”

Bellamy looked across and shared a look with Raven, they both had the same fear, “I won’t let anything happen to either of you.”

On the other side of the drape, Clarke could hear Monty, Jasper and Miller whisper/talking as they paced back and forth outside as well as sending people back outside when they tried to enter. She screamed as another contraction hit and the paces stopped simultaneously outside before resuming even faster.

Clarke breathed loudly through her mouth as she leaned against Bellamy, “I think the baby is coming soon.”

“I agree,” Raven added as she moved to check her progress, Clarke would wait to fill humiliated another day. “Your contractions are really close together even for a faster labour. God damn it Clarke, you must have been in labour for hours already!”

Bellamy’s eyes widen as he turned to Clarke, “Is that true?”

She didn’t respond but looked down in guilt.

“I can’t believe you,” he sighed as he continued to stroke her hair, “You’re impossible to take off.”

Octavia reappeared in the door way carrying some of the supplies they had been creating over the last few month including the crib that Bellamy had made. As time went on the pain increased and with it Clarke’s irritability as well as he fear. Bellamy switched with Raven being the only one with any slight knowledge of labour from O’s birth and Octavia moved to grip Clarke’s other hand.

“You can do this,” Bellamy promised as he checked her again, “I think it’s time to meet our baby, Clarke.”

“You think!” Clarke snapped her body already starting to push without her instructions.

“You need to push princess,” he coached her.

“I am pushing,” she yelled before turning to Raven, “tell him to shut up, would you!”

Ignoring Clarke continued hatred thrown around the room, Bellamy stayed focused on the task at head before staring up at her with wide yes, “I see a head, this is it Clarke. You need one big push!”

The pacing outside grew still suddenly.

“Come on, Clarke,” Raven grinned, “you are nearly there!”

“One last big push,” Octavia coached as well.

The pain was excruciating but that only meant she was nearly there, about to meet their child. The strength her friends and Bellamy gave her allowed her to dig deep to push harder and harder until suddenly it disappeared but they were meet with silence.

“What’s going on?” Clarke cried but Bellamy ignored her as he focused on his child in his hands that wasn’t breathing. He quickly removed the umbilical cord that was around its neck.

“Hand me a blanket and the sterile tube O,” He ordered, not allowing his fear to take over.

Octavia pushed aside her own fear and handed him across what he asked for. Clarke had told him what to do if this happened but their child was so tiny, born too early to this world that all he could do was pray that it would still work.

“Bellamy what’s happening?” Clarke cried as she stared down at her unmoving child wrapped and laying in Bellamy’s lap as he worked.

“It’s okay Clarke,” Raven tried to soothe her, “Bellamy knows what to do.”

Using the tube to ensure the baby airs way were clear, Bellamy blew a gentle breath inside to help the babies lungs open up. Removing his shirt quickly and pressing the wrapped baby in his arm to his chest he rubbed up and down their back with a enough force to get them to breath and his own body temperature to help increase their temperature.

“Please work please work,” Octavia prayed from her stance next to her brother as she watched him desperately get his child to breath.

Suddenly the colour appeared in the babies skin and they let out a cry of discomfort which was music to all their ears. The cries were joined with yells of excitement on the other side of the curtain as well as their own cries of relief.

“We have a daughter Clarke,” Bellamy cried lowering the screaming baby into their mothers arm who quickly checked her over for any other health issues but couldn’t find any.

“She’s so small,” Clarke cried as she kissed her daughters forehead.

“But she’s strong,” Bellamy replied kissing Clarke on the forehead, “just like you.”

“I knew it was a girl,” Octavia laughed, “Aunty instincts and all.”

Ravens head popped up from the other end of the table, “Afterbirth delivered!”

“Time for visitors?” Millers voice called from the other side of the drape.

“No!” Clarke managed to yell back in her tired form knowing full well she was completely exposed and she and the baby needed cleaning up.

“Miller make the announcement,” Bellamy added, “then you can come back later.”

The four of them all laughed at the huffs of annoyance that came back in reply but the couple couldn’t care less as they started down at their daughter. Raven moved to clean Clarke up and change the blankets and Octavia very gently took her new-born niece to be washed up with a basin she set up earlier.

“We don’t have a name,” Clarke suddenly remembered, “I thought we still had time, she wasn’t supposed to be here for another 2 months.”

“These things happen,” Bellamy replied softly helping her to sit up slightly on the table, “2 months premature but she’s okay. Definitely got a good set of lungs on her now she’s using them.”

“You’re right,” she smiled looking over as Octavia finished wrapping her in an orange blanket, “She’s perfect.”

He smiled at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in hard but tender kiss, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome,” she smiled back as O placed the newly clean baby back in her arms, “She will need a name, what about Aurora after your mom?”

Bellamy looked down at his daughter who already had a full head of dark hair like his and her skin tone matched his perfectly but she had Clarke’s eyes. “I actually have an idea,” he blushed running a finger down his daughters' cheek, “Marcellina, Marci for short. It means warrior in Latin. I remember it from one of my old books.”

“Marcellina Aurora Blake.”

“Blake?” Bellamy asked as he felt more tears usher in his eyes, he had expected her to join their names instead.

“Yes, Blake,” Clarke sighed happily.

A few hours later, Bellamy moved Clarke across to their tent where she rested with Marci beside her in her crib sleeping peacefully surrounded by the furs. He didn’t want to leave them so soon but he had a favour to ask. With a last glance at Clarke and his daughter he quickly made his way outside and over to Monty and Jasper who were sat celebrating with everyone else by the fire.

“Bellamy,” Monty called out as he approached, “How’s Clarke and baby Marci?”

“Sleeping,” he smiled gently, “I need a favour from you two but you can’t tell anyone especially my sister or Raven.”

“Anything,” Jasper promised.

“I need you to make me a ring.”


End file.
